He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: After Gracie temporarily moves to Las Vegas due to Stan's job transfer, Steve and Danny's visit to the mainland turns into a struggle for life and death as Danny is seriously injured and the men are stranded in the Mojave desert.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here we go!**

**I cannot thank you all enough for your kind posts to my last, (and all) of my stories. Your encouraging words have convinced me that I should continue to do what I love, which is to continue to write about my favorite TV show, the characters I love AND the actors that inspire my muse.**

**I sincerely thank each and every one of you and I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Five-0 or any of it's characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

******505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve and Danny returned to their hotel room a little after 8:00 after spending a wonderful day with Mary and little Joan, who was now toddling around and chattering in the language only understood by two year olds.

They had arrived in LA early that morning and by tomorrow morning they would be on the road and heading to Las Vegas.

Danny had been handling Gracie's move to Nevada pretty well but over the last couple of weeks he had become increasingly edgy and it was obvious that he was missing his daughter greatly. The team had just finished up a long and difficult case and Governor Denning had surprised them all with 10 days off and the timing could not have been better. Chin and Kono had a family wedding to attend on Maui and Steve had surprised his partner with plane tickets to the mainland.

As they entered the room Danny said, "Mary seems really happy Steve"  
The SEAL smiled, "Yes she sure does. She's certainly grown up hasn't she?"  
"A baby does that to you" Seeing the look of deep contemplation on his partner's face Danny asked, "What's on your mind Steve?"  
"I'm just thinking about my Dad...he would have been so proud of Mary, she was his little angel"  
Smiling, the Jersey detective said, "I can understand that"  
"You'll see Gracie in just a few hours now buddy"  
As tears glistened in his eyes Danny replied softly, "Yeah"

While Steve showered Danny called his now twelve year old daughter.  
"Hi Danno!"  
"Hi Monkey, how are you?"  
"I'm so excited to see you. Where are you?"  
"We're at the hotel in Los Angeles. We just left Mary and Joan"  
"Oh I wish I could see Joanie!"  
"Next time we come, we'll make sure to plan a visit with them. I took pictures of her and I'll send them to your phone"  
"Okay, thank you. How's Uncle Steve?"  
"He's good. He's anxious to see you too Gracie"  
"It's been such a long time Daddy, I miss you so much"  
Noting the sadness in his child's voice he said softly, "I miss you too baby, but I'll see you in the morning okay?"  
"Okay...I love you Danno"  
"I love you too Monkey, good night"  
"Good Night"  
Hanging up the phone Danny sighed deeply as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

God, he hated this shit. The last three months had been the longest of his life and without Steve, Chin and Kono he would have lost his mind. He hated being apart from Gracie but he knew this was just temporary. Even so, being 2700 miles from his child was devastating. God he needed to hold her, to smell her...he drew in a deep breath and walked out onto the room's balcony.

Steve joined him a few moments later, "You okay?"  
Nodding his head Danny said quietly, "No..."  
"Did you talk to her?"  
"Yeah. Damn it Steve, I miss her so much"  
Repeating his words from earlier Steve said, "You'll see in just a few hours buddy"  
"I know. She sounded so sad Steve"  
"I'm sure she is sad, but this couldn't be helped and it's only temporary"  
"I should never have let them take her from the Island"  
"Come on man, you did the right thing and you know that"  
"If it's the right thing, why does hurt so damn bad?"  
"That's WHY it hurts so damn bad D'. You need to re-assure her buddy. She needs to see that you're okay"  
Danny smirked, "What makes you so smart when it comes to kids huh?"  
"Everything I know, I've learned from you partner. You're a great Dad Danny. I know you're hurting but you did the right thing and it's only for a year"

Danny said softly, "Only a year..."  
Steve shrugged, "Well actually only nine months now"  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better babe?"  
"Well yeah. I mean your a quarter of the way done already"  
Danny chuckled, "I know you're a glass half-full kinda guy Steven, but we're not half-way there yet"  
Steve smiled, "You'll make it partner. Do you want to head down to the bar and grab a drink?"  
Danny muttered, "Or six, or eight...yeah, let's go"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

By six o'clock the next morning the men had picked up bagels and coffee and they were on the road. Danny's excitement was evident as in less than five hours he would be with his daughter.

The temperatures were going to be scorching today, reaching well over a 100 degrees and it was already over 90. The car windows were down and a hot breeze was blowing through their hair as classic rock and roll cried out from speakers. They had been on the road a little over an hour and Danny was tapping his fingers to the music when he saw the vehicle pulled off to the side of the road a couple hundred ahead.

Steve said, "Looks like they're having car trouble"  
Not wanting to stop, but knowing they had to, Danny replied unenthusiastically "Yeah...great"  
Steve grinned, "It won't take long buddy"

The pulled off the deserted highway and parked behind the vehicle. The hood was up on the truck and steam was rising from it. The truck was pulling a travel trailer and as the men exited the car a man emerged from the trailer.

Steve called out, "Hello, do you need some help?"  
"Yeah...thank you"  
As Steve and Danny followed the man to the front of the truck they didn't see or hear the second man exiting the trailer carrying a rifle.

Steve and Danny were side by side and as they heard the gun cock behind them they moved instinctively but they had been caught off guard. Steve lunged towards the man in front of him as Danny turned.

The man pulled a pistol from his waistband and as he swung around he brought the gun crashing down onto the left side of Steve's head.

The last sound McGarrett heard as he fell to the ground was the sound of the rifle firing and his partners tortured scream.

******* Okay a bit of a short chapter, but what a place to stop huh? I guess you can call it a bit of a teaser chapter. Lot's of Danny whump ahead and SEAL Steve heroics! It's good to be back and I'd love to hear your initial thoughts! (any constructive criticism and all civil comments are always greatly appreciated) ***** **


	2. Chapter 2

******** I hope you're enjoying so far - your reviews have been amazing and I THANK YOU! ********

**The following lyrics are from the song 'He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother' originally performed by The Hollies and later by The Osmonds and Neil Diamond, so I'm kind of dating myself, but I love the lyrics! **

_**'The road is long  
With many a winding turn  
That leads us to who knows where  
Who knows when  
But I'm strong  
Strong enough to carry him  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother'**_

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve came to a short time later, moaning softly as he blinked away the blood that slipped into his eyes from the three inch gash just above his temple. This hands were tied behind his back and his feet were bound.

He was on his side and lying on the floor of the trailer and as his vision came into focus his eyes fell on his partner, "DANNY, oh shit...Danny"

One of their captors knelt down next to the unconscious Jersey detective and Steve noticed he was holding his and Danny's wallets and badges in his hands.  
Steve saw the other man pacing nervously as the leader looked at him and said, "We have a problem here now don't we?"

The nervous man called out, "We don't have no problems Bobby, none at all!"  
Bobby called out "Relax Leo"  
Leo pointed his weapon at Steve, "LET'S JUST END THIS BOBBY! LET ME FINISH THIS PIG OFF NOW!"

"Leo knock it off! Go outside and get some air...GO NOW!"  
As Leo stormed outside slamming the door behind him Steve asked, "What in the hell do you want from us?"  
"We need your car"  
"Fine, the keys are in it. Take it and go...just untie me so I can help my partner"  
Opening up the wallet he said, "Daniel Patrick Williams..." Looking coldly at Steve he stood and kicking at Danny's legs and said coldly, "It's too late, your partner is dead"

Steve's heart sunk as he looked at his partner...his best friend lying in an expanding pool of about twenty feet from him. He was ghostly pale and his striped, button down shirt was drenched in blood. He muttered softly, "Oh God no Danny"

Bobby laughed, "Your partner here, he's the lucky one. He died quickly, but you...you will suffer. If we had known you two were cops we wouldn't have shot him., but oh well...you'll both be dead in the end"

Steve asked, "Why? Why are you doing this? Who are you?"  
"All you need to know is that you're one unlucky bastard. Cops killed our brother and we will avenge him. We already killed a cop yesterday and now we've killed Danny boy here...we've got nothing to lose"  
Steve glared at his captor, "My team will find you and they will kill you"  
"Maybe...but I doubt it. So...McGarrett, you're from Hawaii? What in the hell is 5-0?"  
"We're a task force that reports directly to the Governor of Hawaii"

Bobby grinned, "So you're even better than cops, huh? What are you doing here?"  
"We're on vacation...visiting family"  
Bobby stood and said, "Well now they'll be able to bury you"

As Bobby walked to the door of the trailer to talk to this brother, Steve scooted across the floor towards his prone partner. He was about eight feet from Danny when Bobby came up behind him and leaning over, he again struck Steve on the head with the butt of his gun knocking him unconscious.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve came to as the brothers grabbed his arms and dragged him across the trailer.  
They had blindfolded him and he struggled against their grasp.

Moments later his body hit the hard desert ground and he coughed as he inhaled the dust that swirled up around him. His ears were ringing but he could hear the two men as they laughed loudly. Listening carefully he heard Bobby say "Come on Leo, let's get out of here"

Seconds later Steve heard the vehicle drive away and he called out in fear, "DANNY, DANNY!"  
Hearing only the fading sound of the vehicle to his left, Steve moved with amazing speed and dexterity. Wiggling around on the ground he pulled his bound hands around his backside and drawing his knees up tightly to his chest, he soon had his hands in front of him. Moving them up to his face, he pulled off the cloth that covered his eyes and he scoured his surroundings.

In seconds his eyes fell onto Danny who was lying motionless on his side, a few feet from him.  
He continually called out to his partner as he untied the ropes binding his feet and then with his hands still bound tightly he staggered over to Danny's side. Dropping to his knees he gently rolled his partner onto his back, "Danny...oh God Danny"

He placed his fingers nervously onto his partner's neck praying softly that he would find a pulse, "Come on Danno...oh please God...please"  
It took several seconds but then he felt it, oh thank God he felt it! The pulse was weak but Danny was alive! Thank God Danny was alive!

Pulling his hands up to his mouth, Steve chewed at the ropes trying to loosen them. As he did this he looked around seeing nothing but desert for as far as his eyes could see in every direction. It took several minutes but he was able to free his hands and then he turned his attention back to Danny.

Moving swiftly Steve rolled Danny onto his back and tore open his shirt to view the wound. The rifle blast had caused a gaping hole in Danny's lower abdomen. Steve removed his shirt and t-shirt and folding the t-shirt, he pressed it firmly onto the wound eliciting a moan from his injured friend.

Straddling Danny's body the SEAL slid his shirt underneath him and pulling it around he tied it tightly hoping to staunch the blood flow. Suddenly Danny's moans increased and he cried out, "OOOHHH FFUCK...SSTTT...TTOPP...PLEASEE SSTOP"

Steve moved up and grabbed Danny's face, "Danny, look at me partner. Open your eyes and look at me"  
Danny opened his eyes, blinking furiously as the bright sun hit them "Stteeve...wwwhat happ..ppppenedd?"  
"Looks like we ran into a couple of guys on the run and with a vendetta"  
"Oh yy...yyeah...wwhat do you know?"  
"They're brothers and apparently another sibling was killed by a cop and they're looking for revenge"  
"Dannngerr...mm" Suddenly Danny gasped as pain shot through his body, "OOHHHHH SHHIT"

Steve grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly, "Squeeze tight buddy"  
"Youu'ree a dangger mmaggnet...yyou know that Steven?"  
Steve grinned, "You've told me that before"  
"Uh huh...sso how bbad is it?"  
Steve hesitated momentarily before saying, "It's not too bad partner"  
Danny grinned weakly, "You're a terriibble...liar"

Danny's grip tightened in his as Steve said, "I've got you Danno"  
Danny's eyes were closed and Steve scoured their surrounds. He knew the seriousness of the situation and he had to do everything he could to keep Danny calm...and alive.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Several seconds passed before Danny said softly, "You're bleeding. How's your head?"  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me"  
"Hey, talk to me Superman"  
"They dumped us in the middle of the desert partner"  
"That's just ggrreat...did I ever tell yyyou how mmuch I hate the desert?"  
Steve chuckled, "Almost as much as you hate the water, right?"  
"Yeah...almost. So what are wwe gonna' ddo?  
"There's a Wolfberry shrub about 100 yards away. I'm going to carry you over there so you can be in the shade"  
"You don't have ttoo ccarry me babe...I'm good"  
Steve replied, "Yeah you're good and I'm going to keep you that way alright?"  
Danny chuckled softly, "I'm in ggood hhands"  
"You've only got one job Danno and that's to listen to me"  
Danny coughed, "Thatt's nnot an easy a job you kknow, but I can ddo it"  
Steve replied softly, "Good. Now this is going to hurt"  
"It's okay...just ddo it"

Steve placed his arms under Danny's shoulders and knees and as he stood, lifting his partner as gently as he could off the hot desert sand, Danny's cries of agony tore through his heart.

"OOOOHHHH GOD"  
"I'm sorry Danny...I've got you...ssshhhhhhh, I've got you"

Danny buried his face into Steve's arm trying not to cry out as the SEAL carried him over to a small patch of sand which was shaded by the leafy shrub. Steve spoke to him softly as he laid him onto the sand, "There you go partner" Danny's hands instinctively grasped at his abdomen and Steve pulled them back, "No, no...don't touch Danny"

Danny's voice shook "Shhit it hurts..."  
"I know buddy, try to relax and slow down your breathing for me now" Steve clasped his partners hands in his as he talked to him softly, "You're doing great buddy, relax...relax..."

Steve's mind was racing as he continued to comfort his injured friend. Looking at his watch he noted that less than an hour had passed since Danny had been shot. His head was throbbing terribly and his vision was a bit blurry. He knew he had a concussion and he wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep, but he couldn't. He had to get Danny out of here or he would die. They had no phones, no weapons and most importantly...no water. He had gone through desert survival training with the SEALS and he was going to have to rely on that to get them through this.

Danny's weak voice pulled him back, "Steve...I'm thirsty"  
"We don't have any water Danno"  
"Okay...that sucks"  
"It sure does. Danny I need you to close your eyes and try to sleep for awhile okay?"  
"Yeah, ssounds good"  
In just moments Danny was sleeping and after checking the wound one more time, Steve went to work.

******** I hope you're still enjoying, and there's much, much more whump ahead! ********


	3. Chapter 3

******** Thanks as always for all the wonderful reviews, it's good to be back to writing! ********

_**'So on we go  
His welfare is my concern  
No burden is he to bear  
We'll get there  
For I know  
He would not encumber me  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother'**_

Once Danny was asleep, Steve moved quickly.  
Thankfully they had been left in a canyon area and although he saw no water nearby, he hoped that he might be able to find a spring. The vegetation in the area appeared to be good and he was relieved to see a nearby Fourwing Saltbush. He raced over to the bush and as he broke branches off he spotted a Canyon Grape plant several feet away growing up between the nearby rocks. The hard wood of the Saltbush was used as firewood, and in making arrows and arrowheads by the native Indians and its leaves were rubbed onto sores as a healing agent.

Moving the branches and vines he collected over to Danny's side he worked diligently as the hot sun beat down onto his bare, sweat-drenched skin. Using the thick vines of the Canyon Grape plant as ties and the branches from the Saltbush, he built a stretcher to carry his partner. He continued to glance over at his sleeping partner stopping only when a moan would come from the injured man. He was so damn thirsty and his head was throbbing but as soon as the stretcher was completed he moved back over to the rock formation where the Grape plant grew.

Standing a few inches from the plant he pushed a long branch down the narrow opening between the rocks and instantly his cautiousness was rewarded as he heard the hissing of the rattlesnake. Without hesitating he jabbed the stick forcefully downward and in seconds the hissing stopped. He waited for several seconds before pulling the stick up slowly from between the rocks. Impaled on the end of the thick branch was a three foot long Mohave Rattlesnake, which is one of the most dangerous and poisonous snakes in entire United States.

After removing the dead snake from the branch he re-checked the area and finding no additional snakes or spiders he began to pick the ripened grapes from the plant, piling them onto the rock. Once done, he checked on Danny and finding him still unconscious he sat in the shade next to him and with great efficiency he quickly built two small boxes using the branches and vines. Then, taking the boxes over to the rocks he filled one with the grapes and then moving back over to the Saltbush he filled the other box with the plants edible seeds. He then picked handfuls of leaves from the bush, stuffing them into the pockets of his cargo pants and after filling his remaining pockets with more seeds he made his way back to his partner.

Kneeling next to Danny he gently patted his cheeks, "Hey Danno I need you to wake up buddy"  
After several moments of prodding Danny's eyes fluttered open and instantly noticed the confused look on the injured mans face. Placing a comforting hand on his Danny's shoulder Steve said softly, "Lay still pal. Do you remember what happened?"

Danny licked his drying lips and said weakly, "Yeah...shot"  
Steve grinned and squeezing his shoulder he said, "Yeah, but you're doing great and I'm going to get you out of here now okay?"  
"Sounds gggood to me babe"  
Reaching for the box of grapes Steve said, "I haven't found any water yet buddy but I've found these grapes, and I need you eat as many as you can"

As Danny tried to push himself up, Steve grabbed him firmly "Hey stop Danny. Remember, you're supposed to listen to me now"  
Moaning loudly Danny sputtered, "Uh hhuhh...fforgot...ooh sshit Steveee"  
Pulling Danny onto his lap Steve talked to him calmly for several minutes until the pain began to subside. He then placed a grape into Danny's mouth "Chew it buddy and suck all the juice out but don't swallow the skin, I need you to spit it out"

"Why?"  
"You could have some intestinal damage buddy. You shouldn't be eating or drinking anything..."  
Danny interrupted him, "Good tthing we ddon't have any water then huh?"  
Steve smirked, "Yeah, good thing"  
Steve fed Danny several grapes, watching as the injured man did as instructed and spit out the skins. He ate a couple dozen himself, savoring the feel of the wet juice moistening his parched throat.

Danny's pain was evident as Steve told him of his plans to get then out of their predicament.  
"You're gonna ppull me out of hhere?"  
"Yes. My only other option is to carry you so I think pulling you is the best way, don't you?"  
"It's too damn hot Steve"  
Steve smiled, "Don't worry, I've done this before"  
"You...you've ddone this before?"  
"Well kind of...I've been through training"  
"Since when does the Navy train in the desert?"  
"I've been involved in missions all over the world Danny. They train us to handle extreme conditions so this is nothing. Trust me partner, I'm going to get you out of here...I promise. You just need to hang on and I'll have you with Gracie soon okay"

"Okay buddy...hey...I love you, you know that?"  
"I know that and I love you too. Are you ready to go?"  
"Uh huh...thank you"  
"Don't thank me until you have Gracie in your arms"  
Danny closed his eyes and a tear slid down his cheek as he mumbled softly, "My little monkey. God, I miss her..."

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

It was very painful for Danny as Steve removed his shirt and then lifted him onto the makeshift stretcher.  
Once on the stretcher Danny cried out, "Ohhhh sshit Stteve...oohh God"  
Kneeling down Steve grabbed Danny's hand, "It's okay buddy, relax"  
It took several minutes for Danny to calm down and once his breathing eased Steve spoke softly, "I know this isn't very comfortable for you buddy but I need to use your shirt"

"Itt's okay...it's okay"  
"I need to check out your belly now"  
The Jersey detective mumbled, "Yeah uhhh...huhh"  
Steve stood and as he pulled several of the Saltbush leaves from his pants pocket Danny stated, "We don't need souvenirs Steve"

Steve grinned down at his friend, "These are leaves from the a Fourwing Saltbush shrub and they're used by the Native Americans of the region as a medicinal plant"

"You're serious?"  
"Yes I'm serious Danny, just trust me"  
"I trust you babe"  
Steve knelt back down and untied the shirt that bound Danny's wound and then he lifted the blood soaked t-shirt. Danny moaned softly as the warm air hit the wound and Steve placed the leaves onto the gaping hole.

Danny struggled to stay still as Steve swiftly placed the bloodied shirt back onto his belly on top of the leaves and then he tightly re-tied the shirt. He spoke constantly, encouraging Danny as he worked, "You're doing great Danno, the bleeding has pretty much stopped so I'm going to get you out of here now"

Danny's voice shook with pain as he asked, "How far oout aare we?"  
"I'm not sure but I heard the direction they drove off in and I figure we're less than twenty miles from the road"  
"I have to ask Steven, how do you figure that?"  
"I was knocked out, but less than an hour passed from the time you were shot and we were dumped here. It should take about five hours to walk out of here"

"The average time it takes to walk twenty miles is more than six hours Steven and it's over a hundred degrees in this god-forsaken desert"  
"I'm not average Danny"  
Danny chuckled and said weakly, "Boy, ain't that the truth"  
Steve stood and taking Danny's shirt he tied it to two branches that he had erected on opposite sides of the stretcher to provide shade for the injured man. He then asked, "Do you want a few more grapes before we start out?"  
"No...'m good"  
"Let me go grab a few more first"

Hearing his partner approach a few minutes later, Danny opened his eyes and gasped in amazement as Steve stood in front of him holding the dead rattlesnake in his hand.  
"What in the hell is that?"  
"Possibly dinner Daniel"  
"You are a neanderthal animal, you know that?"  
"You'll be thanking me if we end up needing to eat this"  
Danny looked at him incredulously, "You're telling me you've eaten this shit before?"  
"It tastes like chicken"  
Lying his forearm across his eyes Danny muttered, "I'd rather starve to death Steven"  
"Yeah sure. Why don't you close your eyes now and I'll get you out of here"

Steve tied the two boxes holding the grapes and seeds together with a vine and after draping them and the snake across the shade, (Danny's shirt) he placed a pulley rope also made of vines across his bare and already burned chest, and he began to pull his partner across the hot desert sand.

******** Much more whump and action to follow – I hope you're still enjoying and THANK YOU for all the kind reviews, I appreciate each and every one of them! ********


	4. Chapter 4

******* Sorry for the delay in posting but 'real-life' has been intruding majorly on my fantasy world lately (lol) - I hope you enjoy! *******

Steve glanced at his watch. It was almost eleven o'clock and the temperature was steadily rising. He'd been walking for about an hour, and God the sun was hot. He knew it was going to get much hotter and it would definitely have been better to walk through the night when the temperature had dropped, but that wasn't an option.

He glanced back over his shoulder, peering over the top of Danny's bloodied shirt. His partner's eyes were closed and his lips were curled in pain. Steve's eyes then fell on the bandaging that remained tightly wrapped around Danny's belly. It still looked as though the bleeding had subsided, and he figured as long as Danny was quiet he would just keep walking. He prayed to God to give him the strength to continue because he knew that Danny would not make it until morning…he was hit at close range with a rifle blast and based on the entry wound he knew there had to be intestinal damage and internal bleeding.

Tears welled in his eyes as images of Gracie ran through his head. He remembered so vividly how the child had clung tightly to her 'Danno's' neck at the airport that day three months ago.

As he picked up the pace he said softly, "Please God, don't let Danny die"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Gracie was so excited! She had hardly slept last night and her Mom was trying to keep her occupied.  
"Gracie Margaret you are a ball of energy this morning!"  
"DANNO'S COMING MOM! OOOHHH I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HIM!"  
Rachel smiled at her young daughter and as Stan entered the room she said, "Sweetheart can you take your brother outside and push him on the swing for awhile?"

Grace smiled and took Charlie's hand, "Sure"  
Rachel closed the patio door behind the kids and with her back turned to him Stan said, "I'll call you later"  
"You don't have to leave Stan, this is your house"  
"But you're not my family anymore are you Rachel?"  
Rachel's voice cracked with emotion as she said softly, "Stan...I'll say it again...I never meant to hurt you and I'm so sorry"

Stan Edwards sighed, "I know that, but I don't need to be here when you tell Danny"  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to meet Randy at Anchor's Pub and watch the game"  
"Okay..."

As Stan left the room, tears welled in Rachel's eyes. She had meant what she said. She had never wanted to hurt Stan but things had not been good between them for a long time. Moving to Las Vegas and being apart from Danny had been terribly hard on Gracie...but it had been hard on her as well. She now realized she loved Danny Williams...and she always had. Tears slid down her cheeks as she watched four year old Charlie giggle with glee as he screamed "HIGHER GWACCIE, HIGHER!"

She felt so guilty...she loved both of her children with all her heart and she had failed Gracie by leaving Danny, and now she was going to fail Charlie by leaving Stan...

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"SSSTEEVE SSTEEVE!"  
Steve stopped and pulling the vines from his shoulders he dropped them to the ground and raced Danny's side.  
Danny was sweating profusely and his breathing was rapid as Steve grabbed this shoulders, "Danny, I'm right here"  
"Stevvee...oohhh ffuck itt hurts"  
"I've got you partner..." Steve reached out and grabbed Danny's hand squeezing it tightly, "Relax Danno...relax" The SEAL continued to talk softly as he tried to calm his injured friend, "Slow down your breathing buddy. We're making good time"

"Ohh yyeah?"  
"Yeah. So how are you doing?"  
"'M okay...'m so tthirstty"  
"I know. I haven't found any water yet. Do you think you can handle a few more grapes?"  
"Yeah..."  
Steve stood and grabbing the boxes he knelt at Danny's side. "Danny you have to slow down your breathing now...nice and slow, relax...nice and slow"

Danny's eyes closed and it took several minutes for his breathing to slow. Steve then placed a hand under Danny's head raising it, "Here pal. Take the grape" As Danny began to slowly chew Steve reminded him, "Don't swallow the skin, just suck the juice out"

Danny muttered, "Uh hhuhh...rrememmberr"  
Steve popped a few grapes into his mouth as well, savoring the wetness in his parched mouth. He watched his partner carefully, making sure that he didn't swallow the skins or choke. The shade provided by Danny's shirt gave Steve a brief respite from the torturous sun but it was obvious to him that Danny's condition was deteriorating fast and he knew that he needed to pick up the pace.

Steve closed his eyes and tipped his head back...his head was throbbing and he was dizzy.  
Danny said weakly, "Hey...yyyou okaay?"  
Steve smiled down, "Don't you worry about me, I'm just fine"  
"You're getting ppp...prettyy burnned"  
"I'm just enjoying the weather buddy"  
Danny chuckled, "You're a ssick basttard Steve, you knnow that?"  
Steve smirked, "Yeah...I know. Are you ready to move?"  
"You're in ccharge boss"

Steve placed Danny's head gently back onto the hard stretcher and as he stood Danny said softly, "Hey Superman...thank you"  
Steve grinned, "You try to sleep and I'll get you back to Gracie soon...I promise"

As Danny's eyes closed, Steve stepped back into the glaring sun and after placing the vine back over his now beet-red shoulders he started to walk.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

It was now after noon as Gracie asked, "Where's Daddy?"  
Rachel smiled, "Be patient young lady. He'll be here soon"  
"But he's never late Mom, and he's not answering his phone. Uncle Steve isn't answering either"  
"I'm sure he's fine sweetheart, why don't you go back outside and play. I'll keep trying to reach him"

Moments later as she watched Gracie kick a ball to Charlie across the lush green lawn of their fenced backyard Rachel again dialed Danny's cellphone. She sighed deeply as the phone instantly rolled to voice mail again but this time she left a message. "Daniel, can you please give us a call and let us know where you are. We were expecting you over an hour ago and your daughter is growing anxious...bye"

A sense of dread came over her as she hung up the phone. Gracie was right, Danny was never late and she was beginning to worry.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve glanced at his watch again...twelve thirty...at least another three and half hours to go. His vision was now blurry and he knew they were in trouble. _'God, please give me the strength to keep going. I promised Danny that I'd reunite him with Gracie and I have to do that... please God, please don't let Danny die'_

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus. Could this really be?

A smile crossed his lips as his eyes fell on the water...about a hundred yards ahead of them, he saw it! WATER!

He glanced over his shoulder at his sleeping partner and he said softly, "I found water Danno, you hang on buddy" Steve then staggered slightly as he picked up his pace and moved towards the spring.

A hundred feet...Steve's heart was beating rapidly.  
Ninety feet...OH THANK GOD! WATER!  
Eighty feet...His head was throbbing.  
Seventy feet...His voice shook as he called out, "Hang on Danno, you hang on"  
Sixty feet...His heart was now pounding in his chest and he was so dizzy  
Fifty feet...Water...he needed water...  
Forty feet...He stumbled and dropped to his knees. He was gasping for air and his lungs burned. His head was bowed and his hands were in front of him, flat on the hot desert sand. He felt sick to his stomach and as he lifted his head he realized just how bad off he really was.

There was no water in front of him. It had been a hallucination...a vision, a mirage...

"No...no...oh God no..."

********** Much more to follow – I hope you're all still enjoying! **********


	5. Chapter 5

Steve's mind drifted back, away from the heat, away from the pain…..away from the despair.

_'I'm back in San Diego, California and in BUDS training. It's three o'clock in the morning and I'm lying on my back in the sand at the water's edge as the cold waves of the Pacific Ocean crash over me again and again. My arms are interlocked with Freddy Hart on my right and Evan Morgan on my left. Commander Joe White is pacing back and forth in front of the group of twenty recruits barking out orders to us._

"_Are you pansies ready to quit yet?"  
In unison, our voices shook as our bodies struggled against the elements, "NO SIR, COMMANDER SIR!"  
White continued, "None of you have what it takes to be a SEAL! You are weak and you are pitiful!"  
"NO SIR, COMMANDER SIR!"_

_The torment of BUDS training went on and on...day after day the same thing...as the weak were weeded out.  
I knew on that morning that Evan Morgan had reached his breaking point as I heard the young man whimpering next to me and moments later, Joe White knew it as well._

_White prodded him,"What's wrong Morgan? Are you cold?"  
I flexed my muscles, tightening my grip on Evan's arm as I tried to will him to hold on, to fight on... __Evan's voice shook horribly as he cried out, "NO SIR, COMMANDER SIR!"_

_Evan made it through that night and he would go on to become a highly decorated SEAL. He had served with distinction and upon retiring from the Navy he had become a secret service agent serving under two United States Presidents...'_

Steve was ripped back to reality by Danny's screams...

"STTTEVEE...SSTTOP! SSTOP PPPLEAASE"  
Steve was quickly at his partners side, "Danny...I'm here"  
"SSTEVE...lllisten tto me..."  
"Yeah buddy, I'm listening"  
"Steeve...ttell Gracie..."  
Steve interrupted, "Danny, you listen to me now. You're doing great and it's almost over" Danny coughed and to Steve's dismay he saw the blood slip from the corner of the injured man's mouth. As he wiped the blood away he continued softly, "Gracie is waiting for you and we're almost there. Just a little longer okay pal?"

"Just a llittle longger?"  
"Yeah Danny, just a little longer...I promise"  
"Okay...okay"  
"I'm going to check out your wound okay?"  
"Uhh...huh...'k"

Reaching up and grabbing a handful of medicinal leaves from the box, Steve turned his attention to the bullet wound. As he loosened the bandage Danny moaned, "It's okay Danno...it's okay" Steve closed his eyes and bowed his head in dismay as he viewed the wound. It was clearly infected... red, swollen and oozing.

As Steve placed the fresh leaves on the wound Danny cried out, "OOOHH SSHIT STTEVE"  
"RELAX DANNY...you hang on buddy" Danny pulled his knees up and Steve leaned against him, pushing them down, "Relax Danny...relax"

Danny coughed as he chuckled weakly, "Relala...aax...yeah Superrm...mman"  
"Yeah buddy. You just need to relax, I've got you"  
"God I'm sso hhot..."  
"It's the desert Danny"  
"Yoou...u're a smmart ass you know tthat?"  
"Yeah I know. Hey, I've got to tighten this now"  
"'K...'k...do it"  
As Steve pulled the bandage tight Danny's screams cut through his heart. He moved quickly and in moments he was squeezing his partners hand, trying to calm him down.

"I got you Danny...ssshhhhhhh, I got you"  
"Stteve...pprommise me"  
"Danny..."  
The Jersey Detective became more agitated, "SSTTEVE...prommise mme..."  
Steve's voice shook as he said softly, "Okay, okay...I'm listening"  
"Prommise me you'll ttell Gracie...ttell herr I love her"  
Steve drew in a deep breath, "You're going to be with her soon Danny, you just have to hold on"

"I'm ttrying Steve..." Steve wiped a tear from Danny's cheek as the injured man struggled to speak, "Promise mme yyou'll take carre of her..."

"Danny...I'll always take take care of Gracie... you know that. I love her...and I love you buddy"  
A weak smile creased his lips as Danny replied softly, "I love yyou too Ssteve"  
After several seconds Steve said, "Are you ready Danno?"  
"Uh hhuh...let's ggo"

A few moments later after eating a few grapes, Steve stood and looked up at the blazing sun. Closing his eyes, a tear slid down his cheek and he began to walk.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin received the call from Governor Denning while he and Kono were eating breakfast with their extended family.  
Stepping away from the table he stated, "Good Morning Governor"  
"Good Morning Lieutenant. I know you're with family and I'm sorry to bother you"  
"It's no problem Sir. What's wrong?"  
Denning sighed, "I'm honestly not sure. I received a call from the Las Vegas Police Department a short time ago and they were involved in a bloody shoot-out about an hour ago with two heavily armed men"

The Governor paused prompting Chin to say nervously, "Las Vegas..."  
Denning continued, "The men were driving a rental car leased in McGarrett's name"  
Chin said softly, "Damn" "It gets much worse. Steve and Danny's cellphones, wallets, badges and guns were found in the car"  
"Where are they?"  
Denning paused before saying, "Nobody knows"  
Chin then asked nervously, "Who are these guys?"  
"The authorities don't know much yet but they're brothers, both petty criminals. Their younger brother was killed a couple of months ago by undercover cops during a drug bust in LA"

"So they're out for revenge and are trying to kill cops?"  
"Like I said, law enforcement doesn't know much yet"  
"Were these guys killed?"  
"The younger one...Leo Sanders died at the scene along with three Vegas cops. Robert Sanders is in surgery with multiple gunshot wounds. Local police are interviewing other family members now"

"Kono and I need to fly out right away"  
"I can send my private plane to Kahului Airport to pick you up and fly you out"  
"Thank you Sir"  
"Please keep in touch with me Lieutenant"  
"I will Governor, thank you"

A short time later as Chin and Kono were driving towards the airport, Chin phoned Rachel.  
"Hello?"  
"Rachel, this is Chin Ho Kelly"  
The terror in her voice was obvious as she asked, "Oh my God Chin, what's happened?"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve walked on. His feet were now kicking up the hot sand as he was now dragging them, his body weakening in the now hundred plus degree heat. Looking to his left he knew his eyes were deceiving him as he saw Freddy smiling back at him.

_"What's that look for Smooth Dog?"  
"What are you doing here Freddy?"  
"We figured you could use our help buddy"  
Turning his gaze forward Steve's eyes fell onto Joe White who was smiling back at him.  
"Keep moving son, your brother needs you"  
Picking up the pace, Steve replied firmly, "YES SIR!"_

Danny heard Steve talking and he muttered softly, "Crazy Neanderthal..."  
Reaching down and clutching at his infected abdomen, Danny closed his eyes as his mind drifted back home...home to Hawaii, to Steve's deck and to his Ohana and his precious little girl.

******** More to follow – I hope you're still enjoying and I'd love to hear your thoughts! ********_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

After Chin told Rachel everything he knew, they hung up and following his instructions she contacted the Las Vegas Police Chief, Ross Stallworth.

"Mrs. Edwards, how can I help you?"  
"Chief Stallworth, my ex-husband is Daniel Williams"  
"From Hawaii?"  
"Yes Sir. He and Commander McGarrett had come stateside to visit family and they were on their way from Los Angeles to Las Vegas to visit our daughter"  
"That's what Governor Denning told me"  
"Please Sir, can you tell me what you know? What's happened to Danny and Steve?"  
"Mrs. Edwards..."  
"Please, call me Rachel"  
"Rachel, I'm sorry but at this point we really don't know much"  
Rachel sighed softly, "It's my understanding that one of the men who took their car is still alive. Are you going to be able to talk to him?"  
"Not for quite a while...if ever. He was shot numerous times and his chance of survival is slim"  
"Oh my God"  
Stallworth paused briefly and then inquired, "We need to search for them in other ways. Can you tell me everything you know about the men's movements since they arrived stateside?"

"They flew into LAX yesterday and spent time with Steve's sister in LA. They left this morning to drive to Las Vegas"  
"When did you talk to Danny last?"  
"He talked to our daughter last night"  
"What time?"  
"About eight-fifteen. As far as I know they went to sleep a short time later and their plans were to be on the road by six this morning"  
"Okay good, that helps"  
Rachel's nervousness was obvious as she asked, "How can that help you?"  
"This gives us a timeline Rachel. It's fairly clear that whatever happened... their confrontation, happened only within the last few hours. I'm going to get my men on the road and also get choppers in the air. I promise you I'll do everything I can to find them"

"Thank you Chief"  
After giving her contact information to the Police Chief and receiving assurances that he would keep in touch with her, she hung up the phone and moved outside to talk to Gracie.

As she stepped onto the lawn Gracie raced over from the swingset, "Is Danno here yet?"  
Rachel reached out and took Gracie's hand, "No sweetheart he not"  
A look of concern crossed the girls face as she asked, "Mom...what's wrong?"  
"Gracie...your Dad and Uncle Steve are missing"  
"What do you mean, they're missing?"  
"The police caught some bad guys here in Las Vegas a little while ago, and they were driving your Dad and Steve's car"

"How did they get their car? They wouldn't just give it to them?"  
"No, they wouldn't...Grace, we don't know how they got the car but the police are looking for your Dad and Steve now"

Tears welled in the child's eyes as she said softly, "They're hurt..."  
Rachel pulled Gracie to her chest, "We don't know that honey"  
"They aren't answering their phones Mom...they would answer their phones"  
"Gracie they don't have their phones. The police found them in the car" Kissing her daughter's head she added, "We have to believe sweetheart. We have to believe that they'll be okay...they'll be okay"

As she hugged her child tightly, she prayed for Danny and Steve...and she prayed that God would grant her the second chance she so longed for. The second chance with her true love Danny Williams...

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve walked on as Joe cried out, "Keep moving son...don't stop! You're almost there"  
"I cann't..."  
"YOU CAN, AND YOU WILL! DO YOU HEAR ME STEVE?"  
"Yes Sir...I hhear yyou Sir"

Steve glanced to his side and as Freddy smiled at him, he drew in a deep breath of hot, dust-filled air and he again picked up his pace. A shiver ran down his spine as his mind again drifted back to Coronado and to training in the brutally cold Pacific.

_'I remember so clearly the first time Freddy Hart saved my life...and it wasn't even on the battlefield. I hadn't been feeling well for a couple of days but I was was too damn pig-headed to tell anyone. Pig-headed...funny...that's what Freddy had called me and now Danny calls me that as well, although I think they're both wrong!  
_

_Freddy had found me puking my guts out about an hour before one of our infamous early morning training sessions. I thought I had convinced him that I was fine, that it was just something I had eaten, but I knew better...and so did he. Hell, it was Friday morning and we were being released at noon today and then we had R&R for three days...I just had to make it until noon..._

_We completed a two mile hike and then we hit the beach. My ass was dragging and as soon as my fevered body hit the cold water I knew I was in trouble. I instantly started to shake uncontrollably and as I gasped for air Freddy had grabbed my forearm tightly. It was pitch black and Joe was unable to see that I was clearly in trouble and as he walked past us barking out orders Freddy had whispered, 'Are you okay brother?'_

_My heart was beating out of my chest and my teeth were chattering as I replied, 'I'm ffine...'m ffine'  
As Joe cried out, 'ON YOUR FEET! EVERYBODY! MOVE IT...MOVE IT' Freddy helped pull me up.  
We all knew what was coming next and I was dreading it as Joe hollered, 'HIT THE WATER BOYS NOW!'_

_We were halfway through training and three weeks from Hell Week, and these early morning swims were prepping us for what was to come. The drill entailed us storming into the water in full gear, as the morning waves crashed in on us. We would do this with a buddy at our side and THAT was the most important part of the drill because it was instilling in us the the concept of never leaving our brother behind. I was not only responsible for getting myself back to land, but I was responsible for getting Freddy back as well...and on this day, HE would be the one getting my sorry ass back to dry land. _

_We would battle the waves until we heard the shrill sound of Joe blowing a whistle, and then we would turn and swim back to shore. We had performed this drill day after day, week after week...we would swim and listen for that whistle. Today though, I didn't hear it though..._

_My throat had began to convulse and my lungs ached horribly, craving oxygen. My arms were heavy as I pulled them in and out of the water. Suddenly I began to choke as I again vomited and instinctively opening my mouth I drew salty Ocean water into my lungs. Before my confused brain could even process the fact that I was drowning, Freddy's strong hands pulled me above the water._

_I was choking and gasping for air as my brother, my savior, pulled me to safety.  
I felt numerous pairs of hands grab my arms, my legs and my waist as several men carried me from the freezing water. Vomit and water spewed from my mouth and my ears were ringing horribly. Before I passed out I heard Joe calling out 'Get him on his side!'_

_I woke up an hour later in the military hospital with Freddy sitting at my side.  
He smiled at me and asked, 'How do you feel?'  
I remember my first thoughts so clearly... shit...I washed out...it was all over. Everything I worked for...none of it mattered anymore. I had failed._

_Reading my thoughts, Freddy said 'Hey, It's okay. You got us an early release today'  
I said softly, 'I'm out...'  
Freddy shook his head, 'No...no Steve. That's not what I mean'  
As I tried to push myself up Freddy stood and placing his hands onto my shoulders he pushed my weakened body back onto the bed, 'Lay back and relax you animal. Commander White released us all until Monday at 17:00'_

_As my head relaxed on the pillow Freddy continued, 'You've got pneumonia Steve, you need to rest'  
'Shit...'  
'It's going to be okay. Joe wanted me to tell you he'd stop up later this morning to see how you're doing'  
I remember being convinced that my career as a SEAL was over literally before it had even started..._

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Suddenly through his hazy mind, Steve heard muffled voices and he tried to focus.  
He felt hands touching him and he heard words..."Heat Stroke...rapid, shallow breathing"  
Steve opened his eyes and he saw Military men hovering over him. Was this real or just another mirage? Had they been found? Were they being rescued?

Steve lifted his arm and said weakly, "Dannyyy...mmy parrtner...mmy partner"  
A young soldier took Steve's hand in his and squeezing it tightly he said softly, "Relax buddy. We're going to get you and your partner out of here. You're safe now, you're safe"

******* So any thoughts? I hope you're still enjoying and I'd love to hear your thoughts! *******_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Steve's eyes closed and he felt his body go limp. God, he was tired! He listened closely, trying to focus on the numerous voices sounding out around him.

"We need to get them into the shade men, how's the gunshot victim Parker?"  
"He's unconscious and his pulse is weak and thready. His wound is severely infected and he's lost a lot of blood. We have to get him to a hospital fast Sir"

The first man replied, "Doherty is calling for a Medevac Chopper. How is his body temp?"  
"He's warm but his buddy did a good job of keeping him out of the direct sunlight. How's your guy?"  
"He's definitely suffering from heat stroke. Jeff and Abbott you stay with Parker. I need the rest of you to carry this guy over to the shade of that tree"

The Military unit moved with amazing efficiency and moments later the leader was bending over Steve as he was laid out on the sand, but finally out of the blazing sun. He placed a hand on Steve's cheek and said softly, "Sir, can you hear me?"

Steve moaned and he tried to lift his arm, but it fell weakly to the ground. His head, face, neck, back and chest were all burned to a point that his skin was blistering in places.  
The leader again asked, "Sir, can you open your eyes?"

Steve's eyes slowly fluttered open and he mumbled, "Dddannyy..."  
"Your friend is alive and help is on the way"  
"Who aarre yyou?"  
"Master Sergeant Nick Carpenter. My unit is on a survival training mission. Can you tell me your name?"  
"Stteve...I...I nneed wwater"  
One of Carpenters men knelt down and as the Sergeant lifted Steve's head the man brought his canteen to Steve's parched and bleeding lips. Steve's hand grasped at the canteen as Carpenter said, "Just take sips Steve, drink slow"

Damn the water tasted so unbelievably good. Steve's eyes closed as he continued to sip on the water.  
The soldiers worked quickly placing water-soaked shirts onto his red, hot flesh. He was no longer sweating and Carpenter knew that was a major sign of heat stroke and he had to get Steve's body temperature down...and quickly. Steve lost consciousness and leaving a couple of his men with the SEAL, Carpenter moved over to check on Danny.

As he drew near, Andy Doherty approached. "Sergeant, the chopper should be here in about fifteen minutes"  
Carpenter nodded, "Good, thank you Doherty" He then looked down at the unconscious blonde man. "How's he doing?"

Tom Parker looked up and shook his head, "Not good sir. What do you think happened to these guys?"  
"I don't know" Motioning back towards Steve he added, "The other guy is a SEAL"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, he has a SEAL Team 3 tattoo"  
"I guess that explains how he's survived out here"  
"You're right, he's been through hell out here but he's trained to survive"

The men spent the next ten minutes tending to Danny and trying to bring Steve's body temperature down. When the Medevac Chopper arrived, both Steve and Danny remained unconscious while the EMT's worked diligently on them. After inserting saline IV's into both men's arms, they transferred them onto stretchers and loaded them onto the helicopter.

As the helicopter was taking off, Steve came to as the EMT's strategically placed ice packs under his armpits, neck, back and to his groin area.  
"Nnno pplease...hhurts"  
One of the EMT's moved quickly to calm him down, "Steve, you're going to be fine. You'll be at the hospital in just a few minutes"

Steve's breathing was rapid as asked frantically, "Dannyyy...mmy partt...tner"  
The EMT reached out and turned Steve's head, "He's right here Steve. We're taking care of him"  
"He's okkay?"  
"We're taking care of him but he's lost a lot of blood. Steve, do you know what his blood type is?"  
"Yeeah...B posittivve..."  
"B positive? Are you sure?"  
"Yeah...same aas mme. You ccan take some ffrom me...I ggot pplenty"  
The EMT chuckled, "We won't need yours, we've got it covered"  
Steve watched on as the two EMT's moved swiftly, taking a bag of blood from a small cooler and starting a transfusion into his partner. As the blood began to flow into Danny's veins Steve reached out and took hold of his hand saying softly, "I'm rrright hheree Danno"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Rachel was terrified when the phone rang...  
"Hello?"  
"Mrs. Edwards...Rachel...it's Police Chief Stallworth. They've been found"  
"Are they..."  
He interrupted her, "They're alive, but they're injured"  
"What happened...where are they?"  
"An Army unit on a training mission in the Mojave Desert found them"  
"They were in the desert?"  
"Yes. Rachel, I don't know many details yet but one of them has been shot. They've been airlifted to Mercy Hospital in town and I'm heading over there now"

Rachel replied nervously, "I'm on my way"  
After notifying Stan of the turn of events, she dropped young Charlie off at a neighbors house and she raced with her twelve year old daughter to Mercy Hospital.

When they arrived at the Hospital, they were led to a private waiting room where Chief Stallworth was waiting.  
After greeting each other Stallworth spoke, "They've arrived Rachel and the Doctors are treating them now" Taking a couple of dollars from his pocket he handed the money to Gracie, telling the child "Why don't you go to the machines and grab yourself a snack sweetheart"

Gracie looked up at her Mother who nodded, "It's okay Gracie, the Chief and I need to talk"  
Once the child was out of earshot Stallworth said softly, "Rachel, Danny has been shot and they rushed him into surgery"

"How bad is it?"  
"It's bad...really bad. He was shot in the lower abdomen and the wound became infected"  
"What's the internal damage?"  
Shaking his head Stallworth replied, "I don't know"  
Rachel sighed briefly and asked softly, "What about Steve?"

"He suffered a severe concussion and they're treating him for heat stroke. He saved Danny's life Rachel. He was extremely resourceful in designing a stretcher from branches and vines and they ate wild berries for the juice. He also placed leaves from a plant that locals use for medicinal purposes onto the wound and used his shirt as bandaging. He used Danny's shirt as a shield to keep him out of the direct sunlight. The military men found them about seven miles off the main road and Steve was staggering as he pulled Danny behind him. He was in obvious physical distress but he did everything humanly possible to save Danny..."

Tears slid down the young woman's cheeks as she responded quietly, "I don't doubt that at all. Those two are like brothers...they love each other dearly"

Stallworth grinned, "I sent a text to Detective Kelly updating him"  
"Good, thank you"  
The two moved over to grab coffee and then they sat at a table to wait.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve opened his eyes to see a Nurse smiling down at him.  
She turned her head, "Doctor, he's awake"  
The Doctor looked down at him, "Hello Steve"  
Obviously confused, Steve asked "Where am I?"  
"You're at Mercy Hospital in Las Vegas"  
"Las Vegas?"  
"You were found in the Mohave Desert"  
Steve instantly became agitated, "Danny? Doc...my partner"  
The Doctor pushed down on Steve's shoulders, "Your partner's here Steve, I need you to relax"  
Steve turned his head frantically searching for Danny, "Where is he?"  
"Relax...he's in surgery. You got him here Steve, you did it"  
"Okay...good...okay"  
"Steve, can you tell me how you feel?"  
"I'm dizzy, my vision is blurry...my head hurts"  
"We're working on dropping your body temp so I need you to relax and try to sleep"  
Steve said weakly, "Uh huh...okay"

As Steve's eyes closed, Doctor Chris Markus went back to work.  
Steve's body temperature was still at 104.7 but in the last hour they had lowered it. It was down from the 106.5 it was at when he was brought in, so they were making progress. They had stripped him naked and along with ice packs they had wrapped him in cold gel pads and fans were beating cool air onto him. They were also pumping cooled saline through his veins.

Suddenly Steve cried out in pain as he pulled his knees up towards his abdomen. "OOOHHH SSHIT"  
Doctor Markus placed his hands on Steve's shoulders, "Steve...Steve talk to me"  
"My sstommach...ccramps"  
The Doctor instructed a Nurse to administer a muscle relaxant and in moments Steve's tension eased and he slept. After a final check of his vitals the Doctor left the room.

A short time later he was in the waiting room giving Rachel and Gracie and update on Steve's condition.

"So he's going to be fine?"  
"He's not out of the woods yet, but he's young and he's strong. He has a concussion, and that combined with the heat stroke he's suffering is causing him severe discomfort, a headache, dizziness and muscle cramping. We're working on lowering his body temperature and fortunately he's not showing any signs of heart or organ damage at this time"

"That's good news Doctor, thank you"  
"You're welcome. I'll check on Mr. Williams and get back to you"  
Smiling, the Doctor then left the room leaving Rachel, Gracie and Chief Stallworth to again wait.

******** MORE TO FOLLOW - Thank you for reading an taking the time to review - each review provides great motivation to continue writing ! ********


	8. Chapter 8

Doctor Markus returned to the waiting room about twenty minutes later letting Rachel know that the surgery was going well but it would still be a couple of hours.

After the Doctor left Rachel sent a text to Chin with an update and then she turned to Chief Stallworth, "You don't need to stay Chief"  
He replied, "They're witnesses against the Sanders brothers, but more importantly Steve and Danny are fellow law enforcement officers and I'm concerned about them. If it's okay with you, I'd like to stay"

Rachel smile, "I'd like you to stay, I appreciate your company"

Rachel was very grateful that the Chief stayed. He was a very kind man and his presence definitely made the wait easier on both her and Gracie. He showed a genuine interest in the little girl, showing her pictures of his two young grandsons and listening intently as she told him story after story about her little brother Charlie.

Time passed quickly and Rachel sighed deeply as the Doctor re-entered the room. Sensing her fear, Chief Stallworth reached over and squeezed her hand tightly, whispering "It'll be okay"

As the Doctor drew near they stood.  
"Are you the family of Mr. Williams?"  
Nodding her head she said softly, "Yes sir. I'm his ex-wife and this is our daughter"  
He smiled at Gracie and then looking at the Chief he said, "Hello Chief. Is this a police matter?"  
Rachel answered, "Danny is a member of a task force that reports to the Governor of Hawaii. The man he was brought in with is his partner and boss, Commander Steve McGarrett"

Stallworth added, "When the Sanders brothers were captured this morning they were driving a rental car leased to McGarrett and Williams"

The Doctor nodded, "I see"  
They all sat and Rachel listened carefully as the Doctor briefly told Stallworth that Robert Sanders remained in critical condition.  
"Is he going to make it Doc?"  
"It's too soon to say Chief. He's still unconscious"  
"Thanks for the update. I've got men guarding him...how about Detective Williams?"

Rachel placed her arm lovingly around the daughter as the Doctor smiled warmly and began.  
"He came through the surgery well but his condition is critical. The bullet wound caused severe intestinal damage and we'll need to watch him closely. I was able to stop the bleeding and repair the vascular damage but the delay in getting treatment has caused problems. He developed a serious infection that we're treating with high dose IV antibiotics"

"But you were able to stop the bleeding?"  
"Yes. Also a large amount of blood had pooled in his abdominal cavity but we cleaned that out. We needed to remove a small portion of his small intestine but the reattachment went well. We'll monitor his functions carefully over the next few weeks to insure there's no permanent damage"

Rachel smiled softly, "But you think he'll be alright?"  
"I hope so Rachel, I certainly hope so. Our main concern right now is the infection"  
Rachel nodded, "Can I see him soon?"  
"Not until tomorrow. He's in recovery now and he'll remain in ICU for at least a couple of days. You can stop up after I see him in the morning...say about nine o'clock"

Gracie asked softly, "Can I see him too Doctor?"  
"Probably not yet honey. Your Dad needs to sleep a lot over the next few days, but when he wakes up, I'm sure he's going to be very happy to see you"

Gracie smiled and Rachel kissed her forehead before saying, "Thank you Doctor. Can you give us an update on Steve as well?"  
"I'll go check on him now and get right back to you"  
"Thank you Doctor...for everything"  
"You're welcome"  
After the Doctor left the room, Gracie asked "Mom, can I at least see Uncle Steve today?"  
"We'll see what the Doctor says dear"

Moments later, the three were being led into a private ICU room to see Steve.  
As their eyes fell onto Steve, Gracie's hand tightened around her Mothers and they moved towards the bed.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

A Nurse named Heather was at his side monitoring his vitals.  
Rachel asked softly, "How is he?"  
She replied quietly, "He's sleeping. We're still working on getting his temperature and heart rate down"

Every inch of Steve's body was covered except for his face and Gracie asked inquisitively, ""What's that stuff on him?"  
Heather smiled, "Those are gel pads and along with the with the ice packs they're cooling him down"  
Rachel looked at the beeping machines and said, "His temperature is still so high"  
Heather replied, "It's down more than two degrees, but it's a slow process ma'am"  
Looking at the IV lines Rachel asked, "What are you giving him?"  
"Why is he allergic to certain meds?"  
"No, not that I'm aware of but I do know that he has had bad reactions when given morphine. He's an ex Navy SEAL and morphine gives him bad nightmares"

"That's good to know, thank you. Two of the bags are cooled saline and the other is a muscle relaxant. His body is severely dehydrated and that's caused him to suffer intense muscle cramps"  
Rachel looked down at her daughter. Gracie was silent and her eyes hadn't left her 'SuperSEAL'.  
"Gracie, are you okay?"  
"His skin is so burned Mom...he's got blisters"  
Heather spoke calmly to the little girl, "His skin will heal honey, I promise you"  
Rachel looked closely at the man's face. Not only was it severely burned and blistered but his eyelids and cheeks were horribly puffy and his lips were cracked and bleeding. They had applied moisturizers to his skin and lips giving them a shiny gloss.

As she looked at him his eyes slowly fluttered open and she say the confusion in them.  
"Steve, how do you feel?"  
"Rachel?" His eyes turned to Gracie and his voice shook as he said, "Hi sweetheart"  
"Hi Uncle Steve"  
Rachel asked again, "Steve...how do you feel?"  
"Okay...I'm tired..." Suddenly as his mind cleared he asked, "Danny? Where's Danny?"  
Rachel spoke calmly, "He's in recovery Steve"  
"He's okay?"  
Rachel smiled, "He will be... because of you Steve...you saved his life. Thank you"  
He again looked into Gracie's eyes and as she smiled he said weakly, "He's okay...he's okay"  
Rachel reached out and gently stroked Steve's burned and hot forehead, "Sleep Steve...sleep"  
Steve's eyes closed and in seconds exhaustion overtook him and he again slipped back under.

Heather said softly, "He should sleep through the night. If you want to leave your number at the Nurses station we'll call you if there are any change in his or Danny's condition"

Rachel replied "Thank you"  
Gracie tugged at her arm, "Mom...can I kiss Uncle Steve good night?"  
Heather smiled, "It's okay"  
Gracie stood on her tiptoes and as Rachel said softly, "Be gentle honey" the child leaned over and kissed her beloved 'Uncle's' forehead whispering "I love you Uncle Steve. Thank you for saving Danno"

As Gracie backed away form the bed, Rachel took her hand and led her from the room.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Later that evening the two were at the airport as Chin and Kono's flight arrived from Oahu.  
After hugs and kisses they moved to the nearby airport dining area to sit and talk.

Even under the circumstances, Gracie could not contain her excitement at seeing Chin and Kono.  
"I'm so happy to see you guys...I've missed you so much"  
Sitting next to the child, Kono pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head "We've missed you too sweetheart"

As they all sipped on milkshakes Rachel filled them in on everything.  
Kono shook her head, "Thank God that military unit found them"

Chin then added, "As amazing as Steve is...he's only human"  
Kono said softly, "And yet he again defies the odds and performs super-human feats"  
Gracie chuckled, "He's my SuperSEAL Auntie Kono. He saved my Danno, and he's my hero"  
Smiling at the child Chin said, "He loves you very much Gracie"  
"And I love him. I love you all...you're my OHANA!"  
Rachel smiled, "You're right honey, they are your Ohana and you're so lucky to have Steve and Chin and Kono in your life"

"I know that Mom"  
Chin smiled, "And we're lucky to have you in our lives Gracie"  
As they finished their shakes Chin asked Rachel, "So we can't see them until the morning?"  
"The Doctors said that they'll both sleep through the night. He's going to meet us there at nine o'clock"  
"I should touch base with Chief Stallworth"  
"He's a wonderful man Chin. He stayed at the hospital all day with us. He said he would call you tomorrow afternoon and update you on the case"

"Okay, thank you for handling everything Rachel"  
"Of course...I feel horrible that this has happened. I know how excited Danny was about the visit"  
"Rachel, excited is not even the word for it! He's been impossible to live with lately!"  
As Gracie giggled Rachel said, "Why don't we head back to the house. I think we all could use some rest"  
"I'm hungry Mom"  
"We can order pizza when we get home. I'm sure Chin and Kono are hungry as well"  
Kono then said, "You don't need to worry about us. You can drop us off at a Hotel"  
Rachel smiled, "Don't be silly. You can stay with us, we have plenty of room"  
Chin stated, "We don't want to impose"  
"You're not imposing..." Smiling she added, "You're Ohana"

******** I am so sorry the chapters have been slow in coming. I have been insanely busy at work this past month. I hope you're still enjoying and that the wait was worth it. Much more comfort and Ohana to come! ********


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Chin, Kono and Rachel were led to a small room to wait for the Doctor.  
They were all sipping on coffee when Doctor Markus entered the room, motioning to them all to stay seated.

After introductions Markus began, "Danny had a difficult night. We're having a hard time getting the infection under control and we may need to operate again"

Rachel said softly, "Oh God..."  
Chin reached over and took hold of her hand as he asked, "Doctor, is he conscious?"  
"No. We're keeping him medically induced at this time. His pain level would be too severe at this point"  
Rachel's voice shook as she asked, "Can I see him?"  
"Yes, you can see him and stay with him if you'd like"

Kono then asked, "What about Steve?"  
Markus smiled, "He's feisty"  
Chin chuckled, "That's good"  
The Doctor replied, "Yes it is but we could sure use your help in keeping him calm. He's insisting on seeing Danny but his condition is still too fragile for us to let him out of bed yet"

Chin nodded, "He'll listen to us Doc. Can we see Danny first as well?"  
"Certainly, let's go"

Moments later the three were all standing around Danny's bed.  
Rachel leaned over and kissed Danny's forehead and as she stroked his cheek with her fingers she said softly, "I'm here Daniel. Chin and Kono are here too but your daughter is quite upset that she can't see you yet, so you need to rest up my dear. You're going to be fine Danny"

From across the bed Kono stroked Danny's forearm avoiding the numerous tubes that were delivering saline, antibiotics and another lifesaving blood transfusion into the injured man's body.

Chin was alarmed at how pale Danny still was and along with the tubes, an oxygen mask was in place and wires were attached to his chest to monitor his heart rate. Leaning close to his friend's ear Chin said, "We're here Danny. Superman did it again brother...and don't you worry, he's going to be okay too... you both are. You're in good hands with Rachel so Kono and I are going to go look after Steve. You're safe now Danny, so sleep and we'll be back to see you soon"

Kono leaned in and kissed her beloved friend on the cheek and then leaving Rachel to tend to Danny, Doctor Markus led them towards Steve's room.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

As they neared the room they could hear Steve's elevated voice and following Doctor Markus's lead they picked up their pace.

Entering the room they all raced to the bedside as Markus called out "What's going on here?"  
Steve was clearly agitated and his voice shook as he said, "I nneed to ssee my ppartner. Where is Ddanny?"  
Chin reached out and placing his hands onto his friends shoulders he stated firmly, "STEVE, STEVE STOP!"  
As Steve's eyes focused he lifted a hand up and grabbed Chin's wrist, "Chin? Danny's hurt...why won't tthey llet...mme ssee him?"

"I'll tell you everything but you need to relax, do you hear me?"  
Steve closed his eyes and he leaned back against the pillow, "Okay...okay" A few seconds passed before his eyes re-opened and glancing from face to face he said, "Hi Kono. Thanks for coming guys"

Kono reached out and took his hand in hers saying softly, "Of course...how do you feel Steve?"  
"I'm fine...how's Danny?"  
Doctor Markus responded "Danny is in intensive care Steve. He handled the surgery well and we got the bullet out but he has developed a severe infection and his condition is critical"

"I need to see him Doc..."  
"Steve, we have him medically induced right now and you need to rest as well, you've been through a lot"  
Squeezing Steve's hand Chin added, "Steve, Rachel is with him. We saw him a few minutes ago and he's sleeping. You have to listen to the Doctor brah and you need to rest. We'll watch over Danny...you know that"

"He's okay Chin?"  
"He's resting. Steve, you saved his life brother...you did it"  
"He's alive..."  
"Yes, he's alive. Rest now...close your eyes and sleep. we'll be right here"  
In only moments exhaustion and medication took Steve back under and Chin felt the SEAL's hand go limp in his.

As the Nurses moved in, Chin and Kono moved off to the side of the room with Doctor Markus.  
Markus spoke first, "He's doing much better today. This body temperature has regulated and we've been able to rehydrate him. He's not experiencing any more muscle cramping and fortunately he's still not showing any signs of organ damage"

Kono gasped softly, "That's so amazing"  
Markus replied, "Yes it is...it's truly a miracle. He's a very strong man both physically and mentally but he's still not out of the woods yet. We need to watch him carefully for the next few days but right now, I'm very optimistic that he will recover fully. He suffered a severe concussion also, so along with the heat stroke he's experiencing headaches and confusion so don't be alarmed. His burns will heal and we'll continue to treat them. He had constructed a stretcher from bushes in the desert and used vines as ropes. He placed the vines across his shoulders and chest and he pulled Danny through that scorching desert for hours. He had used his shirt to bandage Danny's wound, and not only did the sun severely burn his skin but the vines dug into his flesh causing deep contusions. He's going to be in a lot of pain over the next few days and he's refusing any additional pain medication"

Kono asked softly, "His entire body is burned like that?"  
Markus nodded, "From the waist up. His back took the worst of it and he has second degree burns with severe blistering so we're treating him with ointments and cool gel packs. We'll be keeping him in ICU today to monitor him and hopefully we can move him to a room tomorrow"

Chin then added, "We'll stay with him Doctor and we'll try to convince him to take the meds"  
Markus motioned back to the bed, "Lynn will be here all day and I'll check back in on both men periodically. It's very important that Steve stays calm and the best thing for him right now is sleep. Medication will aid with that as well"

Chin extended his hand and after the Doctor left the room he pulled chairs up to the bedside and they began their vigil.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny's mind was so hazy...

_'Rachel? Is that you? Where am I? I remember being in the desert with Steve...  
Something happened? Oh yeah, I was shot...  
Funny, it doesn't hurt anymore...shit, am I dead?  
I can't be dead...I need to see Gracie._

_I need to be there when she has her first boyfriend...when she goes to prom...when she goes off to college and gets her first job...when she gets married and has her own little angel...'_

Rachel was standing at Danny's side stroking his cheek lovingly as a tear escaped from his closed eye, slipping down his cheek and dampening her hand.

Wiping the tear she leaned close and whispered, "It's okay Danny...I'm here and I... I love you"  
_'Rachel? I'm alive? Why can't I talk? What's wrong with me?  
I'm scared Rachel...I don't want to die... Oh God, I don't want to die...'_

_***** _**It's a bit of a shorter chapter but I wanted to get something up today. I hope you're enjoying and as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts! THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! **_*****_


	10. Chapter 10

_'KEEP MOVING MCGARRETT! DO YOU HEAR ME!'  
'YES SIR, COMMANDER SIR!'  
I keep my eyes straight ahead as I continue to fight the exhaustion that threatens to take me down. _

_Staring over the vast expanse of the desert I see the prize...buildings off in the distance... buildings meant people, and people meant water, and water meant life..._

_I glance over my shoulder at Danny, 'You hand on partner, we're almost there buddy'_

_Joe again bellows, 'EYES FORWARD SAILOR! YOU KEEP YOUR EYE ON THE PRIZE! MOVE IT...MOVE IT!'_

_'YES SIR!'_

_I trudge on...my legs are on fire. My arms, shoulders and chest burn like hell and as a look down at my chest I see the blood mixing with my sweat and the blowing desert dirt. The vines have cut through my skin and every step I take causes intense pain as they dig into my torn flesh, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is getting out of here and getting help for Danno. I won't stop...I can't stop. He needs me and I won't fail him. I keep on walking as I stare out at the buildings...at civilization...at safety._

As Kono sat at Steve's side stroking his hand gently, she noticed his heart rate rise as the beeping of the monitors increased dramatically.

As Nurse Lynn turned her attention to the machines Kono asked nervously, "Is everything alright?"  
Smiling at the young Asian woman Lynn said "He's just dreaming, it'll be okay"  
Chin had left to go check on Danny and place a call to Police Chief Stallworth and it was obvious to the veteran nurse that Kono was scared. She pulled a chair up next to the young lady and sat down.

"Can you tell me a little bit about Steve?"  
Kono smiled widely, "There's nobody in the world like him Lynn. He's loving, kind and compassionate. He's a highly decorated Navy SEAL Commander and a true American Hero" She wiped a tear from her eye and her voice softened as she continued, "He's put his life on the line so many times. He served his Country with honor and distinction and when he retired from the Navy he moved right into his position as task force leader for the Governor of Hawaii. He's an amazing man and no matter how dangerous our cases are I feel safe, because of him... and I know that's so unfair"

"Why do you say that Kono?"  
"Danny calls him Superman...yet he's only human and I think sometimes we forget that. He would give his life for any of us...in fact he would give his life for anyone. He's an incredible man and an amazing friend and I love him dearly"

"Thank you for sharing Kono. Working in this field there are many times that we don't get to know much about our patients. Having heard how he was found and seeing the condition he was in when he arrived here, well...calling him Superman is not an exaggeration. Considering everything he's been through, I promise you that he's doing amazingly well. Doctor Markus said that the best thing for him right now is rest, but he's wrong. The best thing for Steve is the love and support you and Chin can give him. What you said about Steve is correct my dear girl. He's only human, and right now he needs you. You needs to stay strong, for him and for Danny"

Running the back of her hand across her eyes, Kono took a deep breath and with a firm and steady voice she said, "Thank you Lynn"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

It was a little after noon when Danny's condition took a turn for the worse. Chin was standing next to Rachel when Doctor Markus made the call that additional surgery was required.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we can wait any longer. He's weakening fast and if we don't get this infection under control we could lose him. Do you know how we can contact his next of kin?"

Chin replied, "Steve is his Medical POA"  
Markus nodded, "Okay, let's go talk to him"  
As Rachel moved back to Danny's side the men exited the room and made their way down the hall.

Kono looked up as they entered the room, "Is everything okay?"  
Chin shook his head, "No cous' …... Danny needs more surgery"  
Markus then asked, "Has he woke at all?"  
Nurse Lynn replied, "No Doctor but his vitals are stable"  
"Good" The Doctor moved to the bed and placed a hand gently on Steve's shoulder, "Steve…..Steve can you open your eyes for me?"

After several seconds of prodding Steve's eyes fluttered open and he said weakly, "Doc? Is everything okay?"  
"Steve, Danny's infection is severe and we need to operate again"  
"Oh shit….."  
"He's very weak but the antibiotics don't seem to be helping and I feel there's no other option. As his Medical POA I need your okay to operate"  
"This has to be done?"  
"Yes, I don't think we can wait any longer"  
"What do you think the problem is Doc?"  
"I removed as little of his intestine as possible during the first surgery and my guess is that that I missed some infected tissue"  
Steve's jaw was tense as he replied, "Okay….do whatever you need to do to save his life Doc" Before Markus could respond Steve added, "I have to see him before you take him in"

Markus looked to Lynn, "Can you please fetch a wheelchair for our patient Lynn?"  
Smiling the woman replied, "Of course Doctor"

As Lynn left the room, Kono stepped outside while the Doctor removed Steve's IV's and his catheter. Chin then helped ease Steve to the side of the bed.  
Steve's eyes were closed and he sucked in a deep breath as Chin talked to him softly, "Take it slow Steve"  
"Yeah...yeah...'m good"  
Doctor Markus then asked, "Steve, are you dizzy?"  
"A little..."  
The doctor stood in front of Steve, placing his hands onto his patients shoulders as it was clear to both men that Steve was more than just 'a little' dizzy.

Chin squeezed Steve's upper arm, "Relax Steve"  
Steve opened his eyes, "Chin...'m good...just get me to Danny okay?"  
"Like I said brah, take it slow"  
"I'm okay"

Lynn re-entered the room with the wheelchair and after the men helped Steve into it, Lynn placed a blanket over his lap.  
Smiling weakly Steve said "Thank you"  
Chin then pushed his friend as they followed the Doctor to Danny's room.

Kono reached down and took hold of her bosses hand as they entered the room.  
Rachel stepped away from the bed, moving towards Danny's 'Ohana'  
She leaned over and kissed Steve's cheek saying softly, "You look much better Steve"  
He grinned, "I feel better Rachel. How is he?"  
He saw the fear in her eyes as she said quietly, "He's struggling Steve"

Moments later Chin helped Steve to his feet and balancing himself, the SEAL leaned over his partner.  
He battled the lump in his throat as his emotions welled up as he looked down at his best friend.  
Danny's breathing was labored and he was sweating profusely as the infection was clearly ravaging his body.

Placing a hand onto Danny's forehead Steve talked soothingly, "Hey buddy...you're doing so great. You need to keep fighting and you're going to be fine. We're all here Danny and Gracie can't wait for you to wake up" As Steve's voice choked with emotion, Chin placed a hand on his shoulder in support. Steve paused for a second and drawing in a deep breath he said softly, "I'm right here partner and I love you"

Doctor Markus then said, "Steve...we need to prep him now. We'll keep you posted on the surgery"  
Steve nodded, "Okay Doc" He then looked back at his partner, "I'll see you soon Danno"

Chin helped ease Steve back down into the wheelchair and Rachel moved back to the bed and leaning over she kissed Danny' cheek, "I love you Daniel"

******** More to follow - Thank you for all the kind reviews and for hanging on through the long breaks between chapters. I hope you all have a safe Independence Day and can enjoy time with family and friends! ********


	11. Chapter 11

As the group entered the hallway, Lynn let them know that Steve's room was ready and he could leave the ICU. It was eerily quiet as they made their way through the hospital, their minds all on Danny.

Entering the room Lynn asked, "Kono and Rachel can you wait outside while I get him situated?"  
Kono nodded, "Sure, we'll be right here"  
As Chin helped Steve out of the wheelchair, Lynn said "Let's get you into bed and I'll re-insert your catheter and the IV's"

Steve shook his head, "I don't need the catheter, I can get myself to the bathroom"  
Before the Nurse could argue Chin added, "I'll be here to help him Lynn"  
The Nurse replied hesitantly, "Okay...do you want to go now before you lay down?"  
"No...I'm good. Thank you"  
"Alright. I'm going to check your back and chest before you lie down. Do you think you can stand for a few minutes"

Steve smiled, "Yes...I'm fine"  
"You're not too dizzy?"  
"Not too bad"  
Chin watched on as the Nurse untied the back of Steve's gown. As it dropped to the ground Chin noted that the bandaging on his chest and back were spotted as blood and fluids from the burns had seeped through. She dampened the bandaging and gently peeled it from the wounds. Chin noted how severely burned, raw and puffy his upper back, shoulders and chest were and he cringed as Lynn applied antibiotic cream liberally to the wounds.

Chin stood in front of Steve, grabbing the SEAL's forearms. Steve's eyes were closed as Chin asked softly, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah..."His eyes remained closed and his voice shook as he continued, "It's nothing...no pain baby"  
Chin smiled, "That's right Steve, it's nothing...fight the pain brother"  
Steve's cheeks puffed in and out silently and Chin knew he was in intense pain as his jaw clenched tightly and his arms shook every so slightly underneath his grasp.  
"She's almost done, you're doing great Steve"  
Chin talked to him softly while Lynn continued and when she was finished he helped his weakened friend back into bed. As she re-inserted the IV's of saline and antibiotics into the top of Steve's left hand Chin stepped out into the hall to get Kono and Rachel.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

After Lynn left them all alone Chin asked, "Steve, can you tell us what you remember?"  
"We were nearing Las Vegas and Danny was so excited..." Smiling he continued, "We saw the truck and trailer pulled off to the side of the road and smoke was coming from the engine" Steve chuckled softly, "Danny didn't want to stop... he wanted to get here... but I told him it wouldn't take long..." His voice trailed off as he added, "I told him they needed our help"

Kono then spoke, "Steve, you couldn't have known what was going to happen"  
"No...but I should have been more cautious"  
Chin said, "These were two men stranded in the Mohave Desert Steve. You did nothing wrong. Why would you even think that there would be trouble, what were the odds?"

"Trouble seems to find me doesn't it? Danny does call me a danger magnet"  
Rachel smiled, "But he also calls you Superman, and Steve...you saved his life. Gracie and I will be forever grateful and we are indebted to you"

Several seconds passed before Steve continued, "It all happened so fast. We didn't know there was a second man and as we followed the first guy towards the front of the trailer we heard the rifle cock behind us" Steve's eyes were closed and placing a bandaged arm across his face he went on, "Before we could even react, the guy in front of me turned and hit me in the head with a pistol. Danny was a couple steps behind me and as I went down...I heard the rifle fire and I heard...I heard Danny scream"

Nobody said anything as Steve paused briefly, "When I came to I was lying on the ground inside the trailer and I saw Danny unconscious and bleeding a few feet from me...my hands and feet were tied and I couldn't get to him" His voice was now shaking and Kono saw a tear slip down his cheek. "The man who had hit me was in charge..."

Chin interrupted him, "Their names are Robert and Leo Sanders"  
"How do you know that?"  
"We haven't had a chance to tell you yet Steve. They're brothers and they were involved in a shootout with Las Vegas Police Officers after robbing a convenience store and killing a clerk yesterday morning. Both men were shot multiple times and Leo died at the scene. Robert is alive but he's in a coma and they don't expect him to make it"

Steve then said, "Bobby appeared to be in charge"  
Chin replied, "He's the older brother. I've learned some things about them. They had a tough life and both of their parents were killed in a home invasion when Bobby was twenty one. To keep Leo and their younger brother Josh, who were seventeen and fifteen out of the system he took legal custody of them. Unfortunately Josh got involved with a gang that was heavy into drug trafficking and two months ago he was killed in a altercation with undercover cops who had infiltrated the gang. According to the boys grandparents the publicity about Josh's involvement with the gang resulted in Bobby losing his job. He and Leo both had misdemeanors and they couldn't find work after this. They lost their home and they simply snapped. Their family hadn't heard from them in almost six weeks"

Steve grimaced as he pushed himself up and Chin asked, "Do you want me to rise you up a bit?"  
"Yes please..." Once he was re-positioned Steve said softly, "Leo was the one who shot Danny. When we were lying on the floor of the trailer Bobby told me that Danny was dead and that they had killed a cop the day before. They had taken our ID's and they knew we were cops. Leo wanted to kill me right there but Bobby wanted me to suffer...to have me die in the heat of the desert"

Kono grinned, "Well he sure didn't know you did he boss?"  
Steve continued, "When they dumped us in the desert, I freed myself and God...I felt such an unbelievable sense of relief to find Danny still alive. I figured no one was going to find us anytime soon...and Danny was bleeding badly. I knew I had to get him out of there fast. I had been through desert training with the SEALS and I knew which plants I could use to build a stretcher and which vines I could use for ropes. We were in a valley but there was no water...I picked grapes and I was able to get Danny to eat some. The juice was able to sustain us"

Chin saw the confused look come over Steve's face and he asked, "What is it Steve?"  
"How did we get out of there? I can't remember?"  
Chin smiled, "Thank God the military still uses the desert for training exercises"  
"A unit found me?"  
"Yes. Steve you were pulling Danny and when the unit found you they said you were delirious and 'talking' to Freddy and Joe"

Steve laid his head back against the pillow and again closed his eyes.  
"Joe pushed me through... whenever I'm in a jam I take myself back to my training. It might sound crazy but it gives me strength"

Kono reached out and took his hand, "You're the strongest man I've ever known Steve and the fact that you can draw the strength you need from inward is not crazy at all"

While still holding Kono's hand he brought his other hand up and rubbed his temple.  
Chin asked, "Are you okay Steve?"  
"My head hurts a bit that's all"  
"You have a concussion"  
"I figured as much"  
Kono gently rubbed the top of his burned hand, "Steve, the Doctor says you won't take any medication for the pain..."  
Steve interrupted, "I don't need any meds guys...I'm fine"  
Chin jumped in, "Steve, you have second degree burns on more than half your body. I saw your chest and back brah and they're raw and painful. Please let them help you"

"No meds Chin... I need to stay alert"  
Kono stood and her voice shook slightly as she said, "No Steve, you need to rest...you need to heal"  
Steve sighed softly, "After Danny's out of surgery, I'll think about it"  
Kono replied, Steve..."  
His finger's curled around hers, "Kono, I said I'll think about it...I promise"  
The young detective stroked his forehead she said quietly, "Okay. Close your eyes though and try to rest boss. We'll wake you when there's any news"

As Steve's eyes closed we muttered, "Okay...Danno's gonna be okay..."

It didn't take long for exhaustion to overtake Steve and he slept as the others maintained a quiet vigil at his bedside.

******** More to follow - I'd LOVE to here your thoughts and thanks for reading ! ********


	12. Chapter 12

_Steve's mind again took him back the hot, dry desert. _

_Joe was in front of him jogging backwards and barking out to him to pick up his feet and keep moving.  
He was absolutely exhausted…how did Joe have so much energy?  
He turned his head to the right as Freddy's laughter drew his attention._

'_What in the hell is so funny Freddy?'  
'You crack me up Smooth Dog. You never quit do you?'  
A look of confusion crossed Steve's face, 'What are you talking about?'  
_'_It's over Steve…it's too late and you still won't quit. Do you want to die too?'_

_A sense of dread overwhelmed Steve and he stopped dead in his tracks as Freddy's words registered, 'It's over Steve...it's too late' Slipping the vines off his shoulders he staggered back to Danny and the sight of his partner brought him to his knees. Danny's eyes were open and staring vacantly...he was clearly dead._

_'Danny...oh God no...NO!"  
Pulling Danny's limp body to his chest he buried his face onto the top of Danny's head and he sobbed uncontrollably as he repeated his best friend's name over and over again._

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Kono and Rachel had run down to the cafeteria to grab some sandwiches and call Gracie, so when the horrible nightmare invaded the SEAL's mind Chin was immediately at his side.  
"DANNY, OH GOD NNNOOO!"  
As Steve bolted upright in the bed Chin grabbed his shoulders pushing him back onto the pillow, "STEVE, RELAX! IT'S CHIN, RELAX BRAH!"  
Steve replied breathlessly, "CHIN, DANNY'S DEAD...Oh God, Danny's dead"  
Pulling away Chin answered, "No, no Steve. Danny's in surgery...he's not dead"  
"Surgery?"  
"Yes. Steve you're in the hospital remember? Danny's in surgery right now"  
As things came back to him Steve shook his head and said shakily, "Yeah...yeah I remember"  
"You have to calm down Steve. You were having a nightmare"  
"Oh God Chin...I tried...I tried"  
Tears were flowing down Steve's cheeks and Chin grabbed his hand, "Steve you did everything you could. Please...whatever happens you can't question that...you just can't. Danny's alive because of you and he's fighting so you can't give up on him"

Steve's voice shook with raw emotion as he said, "I'll never give up on him Chin...never. But God Chin, a body can only take so much trauma. He had no water...no medication, and I couldn't keep the wound clean...I tried Chin, oh dear God I tried"

Chin didn't know what to say. He hated seeing this man who he loved and admired so much be in such horrible physical and emotional pain. He squeezed Steve's hand tightly and said simply, "I know Steve...I know"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

It was a horribly long day as the surgery took almost six hours.

With the help of Chin, Steve did get out of bed a couple of times to use the bathroom and then he insisted on sitting in a chair by the window overlooking the hospital courtyard. Steve was quiet all day and it was obvious to the others that he was very scared.  
At one point Kono pulled Chin aside and and asked quietly, "Chin, is he okay?"  
"No...he's blaming himself"  
"How can he blame himself Chin? There's no way he can blame himself for this"  
Hugging his cousin Chin replied, "This IS McGarrett we're talking about you know..."  
She chuckled, "As Danny would say, the McGarrett guilt complex"  
"Yeah..."

They moved back to Steve's side and they were all sitting and sipping coffee when Doctor Markus entered the room.  
They looked up nervously and Markus lifted his hand, "He's doing well"  
The sighs of relief were audible as the Doctor pulled up a chair and continued, "I was able to find the source of the infection fairly quickly"

Steve said softly, "It took so long...were there complications?"  
"Nothing I didn't expect. Unfortunately I had missed a small perforation in the intestine and he developed an abscess"  
Rachel then asked fearfully, "Did you need to remove any more of his intestine?"  
"No, no I didn't. I cut the infected tissue away, drained the abscess and cleaned out his abdominal cavity. I've inserted a drainage tube into his abdomen and we'll continue to treat him with IV antibiotics for the next several days"

Steve asked, "But he's going to be okay Doc?"  
"Steve...I can't promise but I hope so. We'll keep him medically induced for the the next couple of days and it's going to be touch and go for a while" Seeing the concern on everyone's face he added, "But I'm optimistic. His vitals remained stable during the surgery and stayed in as long as I could. I'm confidant that I was able to clear all of the infection"

Steve repeated, "So he's going to be okay?"  
Doctor Markus smiled softly as he replied "I sure hope so"  
Steve then asked, "Can we see him?"  
"His visitors will need to be limited for now"  
As Steve looked at the others, Rachel said without hesitating, "You go to him first Steve"  
Markus then added, "You'll be able to see him in about an hour. I'll send a Nurse to get you when he's ready. Do you have any more questions for me?"

Looking at the others Steve turned to Markus and said, "No, not right now...thank you Doctor for all you've done for him...for both of us"  
Shaking hands, Doctor Markus said, "I've simply done my job Steve. He wouldn't be alive if it not for your actions...YOU kept him alive"  
As Markus left the room, Steve turned his gaze back outside as Rachel left the room to call Gracie.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

A little more than an hour later Steve was wheeled to his partner's side.  
Pushing himself up from the chair, he felt his body go weak and placing his hands onto the bed to steady himself he looked at his injured partner.

Any time Danny was injured, feelings of helplessness would overwhelm him as seeing his partner so still was always disconcerting. His eyes scanned over Danny's body. The Nurse had told him that they were keeping him on a respirator just to aid in his breathing but the whooshing sound always made him uncomfortable. It always reminded him of the the fragility of life and of the frailty of the human body.

He had seen some of the strongest men in the world, both physically and mentally, succumb to injuries less severe than this. Tubes ran from his chest monitoring his heart rate which he noted was only slightly elevated. IV's carried saline and antibiotics into his bloodstream and he glanced at the three bags hanging from the side of the bed catching his urine, waste and the infected fluids from his abdomen.

He reached out and stroked Danny's forehead with his fingers, "I'm here Danno...I'm here and I love you. I need you to keep fighting...Gracie is waiting to see you buddy...please keep fighting Danno"

******** More to follow - I hope you're still enjoying - Thank you for reading and reviewing! ******  
**


	13. Chapter 13

_'If I'm laden at all __I'm laden with sadness  
__That everyone's heart  
__Isn't filled with the gladness  
__Of love for one another  
__It's a long, long road  
__From which there is no return  
While we're on the way to there  
__Why not share  
__And the load  
__Doesn't weigh me down at all  
__He ain't heavy, he's my brother.  
__He's my brother  
__He ain't heavy, he's my brother...'_

Steve stayed at Danny's side for more than two hours talking non-stop to his unconscious partner.  
He was still talking when Chin entered the room and came to his side.  
Placing a hand onto his friend's shoulder the Asian detective spoke softly, "He looks good Steve"  
"I hate it when he's quiet Chin. Danny's never quiet..."  
Chin chuckled, "No he's not. Steve, you need to get some rest now"  
"I don't want to leave him"  
"He's in good hands Steve and Rachel is waiting right outside"  
Steve grinned, "She still loves him"  
Chin nodded, "Yes...that's quite obvious isn't it?"  
"Yeah" Leaning close to Danny, Steve spoke softly, "Hey buddy Doctor Chin here thinks I need to rest for a bit and Rachel has been waiting patiently to see you so I'm going to go for a little bit okay? I know you like her company more anyway and I'll be right down the hall. You're doing great partner and I'll be back soon..."

With a final squeeze of his partners hand, Steve sat back in the wheelchair and Chin wheeled him from the room.

In the hallway, Rachel leaned down and kissed Steve's cheek as she asked, "How is he?"  
"He's stable...I know he'd like to hear you tell him stories about Gracie. He's really been missing her"  
"Well, he won't ever have to miss her again"  
Steve raised his eyebrow and inquired, "Oh yeah? What are you saying?"  
"I know I should never have taken her so far from him. He was miserable, she was miserable and... I was miserable. We'll be moving back to Hawaii very soon"

Not wanting to be too nosy but also wanting to show his pleasure the SEAL smiled and replied, "That's good news. Danny's not the only one who's missed that little girl"  
Smiling back at him Rachel said, "She's missed you all horribly"  
"I can't wait to see her"  
"I'll bring her up tomorrow Steve"  
"Good..." Motioning his head towards the room he added, "Go on...he's waiting for you"  
She added, "I'll stop up and see you before I leave for the night" She then entered Danny's room as Chin wheeled Steve away.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Once he had seen Danny, 'Doctor' Chin was able to convince Steve to take a small dose of pain medication and fortunately it helped the SEAL sleep.

It was a little after ten when Rachel came into the room to let them know that she was leaving for the night. Danny was resting comfortably and his temperature had slowly started to decrease. As Steve continued to sleep the trio decided that Kono would keep vigil at Danny's side while Chin would stay with Steve in case he woke during the night and needed to get up. Rachel planned on returning around noon the next day, with Gracie in tow.

It was a very quiet night and Chin woke as Steve stirred about three thirty in the morning.  
Sitting forward in his chair, Chin stretched and as Steve's eyes opened he asked "Hey, how are you doing?"  
Rubbing his eyes Steve replied, "Okay. I feel kind of dopey...I hate pain meds brother"  
"I know, but they've worked"  
"What time is it?"  
Glancing at his watch Chin said "Three thirty"  
"Really? I've slept a lot"  
Yawning, Chin replied "Almost eight hours"  
"How's Danny doing?"  
"Rachel left around ten and his temperature had dropped a bit. Kono's with him now and I'm sure he's doing well because I haven't heard from her"

Steve grinned, "No news is good news I guess"  
Chin smirked, "Absolutely it is. Do you need to use the bathroom?"  
"Yeah I do"  
Chin helped pull Steve to the side of the bed and then he asked "Are you okay?"  
Shaking his head Steve answered softly, "Give me a minute buddy...I'm a little dizzy"  
"We've got all the time in world brah"  
Chin followed the SEAL's lead and after a couple of minutes he grasped Steve's arm, supporting him as he stood.

No words were spoken as Steve moved slowly across the cool, tiled floor.  
A few minute later Chin had him back in bed and as he sat back down in his chair Steve said softly, "Thank you Chin"  
"For what brother? We're Ohana"  
Steve smiled, "Can you do me a favor?"  
"Go check on Danny?"  
Steve chuckled, "Yeah..."  
Standing up Chin replied, "I'll be right back"  
"Thanks brother"

A short time later Chin returned, chuckling softly at the sight of the SEAL sleeping again and snoring softly.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve slept until almost ten as the pain medication helped provide his exhausted body with what it needed most...rest.

Chin was watching the news as Steve's eyes focused, "Hey Chin...I must of dozed off"  
"I'll say you did, for another seven hours"  
"Really?"  
"That's good Steve. You're exhausted and your body needed the rest"  
Pushing himself up, Steve asked "How's Danny doing?"  
Chin smiled, "Good...actually he's doing great. His temp is continuing to drop"  
"So the antibiotics are working?"  
"Doctor Markus stopped by a couple of hours ago. He's very happy with Danny's condition and he said he'd stop by this afternoon. The Nurse wanted me to let her know when you woke so they can check your wounds and change your bandages"

"I need to use the head first"  
"Okay, let me help you. Are you dizzy?"  
Steve smiled, "I'm good Chin, I promise"  
Chin stood by nervously keeping a close eye on his friend as Steve got up on his own and made his way slowly to the bathroom. As he exited Chin asked, "Are you okay?"

Steve said, "You're as bad as Danno"  
"You know that he'd never forgive me if I didn't watch over you"  
Smiling the SEAL replied, "And I appreciate it Chin...I really do"

When the nurses came in to tend to Steve, Chin went to check on Danny.  
He returned to the room in time to see the wounds as the nurses were applying antibiotic salve to his chest, arms and back.

Chin inquired, "How's he doing?"  
A nurse named Michelle looked up and smiled, "The wounds are clean and there's no sign of infection. Everything looks really good"  
Steve smiled, "I told you buddy, I'm good"

Once done, Michelle gave Steve slippers and a very 'fashionable' robe and Chin wheeled him up to the ICU to visit Danny.  
Kono stood and moved to Steve's side, leaning over to hug him.  
"How are you doing boss? I hear you slept good?"  
"Yes, I did and I feel better Kono. Is he still doing well"  
She smiled, "Very well. His temperature has stabilized"  
"It's normal"  
"Almost Steve, it's down to 100.1"  
Steve looked at his sleeping partner and smiled, "That's great news Kono" Chin helped him to his feet and taking Danny's hand in his he leaned over his partner.

"Hey Danno, Kono tells me you're doing better. I'm here and Gracie's going to be here soon to see you. You just need to keep fighting partner and you're going to be just fine"

Steve remained at his partners side until Gracie and Rachel arrived about an hour later.  
When the child entered the small ICU room and spotted Steve she smiled broadly, "Uncle Steve"  
Turning towards her he held out his arms and they embraced warmly, "Hi sweetheart. It's so good to see you"  
"You too. You're burned really bad, does it hurt?"  
"Not too much honey"  
Her gaze turned towards the bed, "Is Danno feeling better today?"  
"Yes he is. His temperature is almost normal and the Doctor will be in a little later to check on him again"  
"But he's still sleeping?"  
"Yes, the Doctors have given him medication to keep him sleeping for now but you can talk to him"  
"He can hear me?"  
"We're pretty sure that he can So it's good to talk to him. I know he'll love to hear your voice"  
Chin had pulled a chair up to the bedside and Steve led her to it. Sitting on her knees she placed her small hand on top of her Father's and spoke softly, "Hi Danno...I've been waiting so long to see you and I've missed you so much. Uncle Steve says that you're going to wake up soon but I'll talk to you now"

Steve leaned over the child and kissed the top of her head and then Chin stepped towards him with the wheelchair and he eased himself into it, grimacing as his raw back rubbed against the back of the chair.

Chin asked softly, "Are you okay brah?"  
Steve nodded, "Yeah buddy, I'm good"  
The group of friends all watched on and listened intently as the young girl talked to her beloved 'Danno'. She told him about her schooling and her new friends, Hailey and Danielle explaining to him that Danielle was also known as Danni. Then as she talked about her other new 'friend' Dylan, Steve looked to Chin and Kono and said quietly, "Now THIS conversation should wake our boy!"

Chin and Kono smiled softly, both greatly relieved that both Steve and Danny now appeared to be on the mend.

A short time later Doctor Markus returned, and after examining Danny he let them know that he would move him to a private room the next morning and would allow him to wake at that point. Gracie and Rachel left for the night and with Danny's condition now stable the Ohana decided that they all needed a good night's sleep. The trio of friends said goodbye to Danny and after having dinner together in the hospital cafeteria they took Steve back to his room.

After getting him settled back into bed, exhaustion soon overtook him and Chin and Kono left for the night as well, calm in the knowledge that everything was going to be okay.

******* One more chapter to go! Sorry for the delay in posting but I was on vacation and I didn't even go on-line for the whole week! I hope you're still enjoying and I should finish the story this week-end! *******


	14. Chapter 14

******** Here is the FINAL CHAPTER - a bit longer than normal, but I hope you all enjoy it! ********

Early the next morning Steve woke to Kono looking down at him, smiling broadly.  
"Good morning boss"  
"Good morning"  
"How do you feel?"  
"Good. How's Danny doing?"  
Knowing that would be the SEAL's first question she grinned, "We met with Doctor Markus a few minutes ago and Danny had a good night. They're putting you guys into a room together. They're moving him now and they want us to get you ready"

Steve smiled and nodded, "Perfect"  
After using the restroom, the Nurses changed his bandages and then with Kono and Chin at his side he walked slowly down the hallway to the semi-private room, and to his partner.

A breathed an audible sigh of relief at the sight before him. Danny looked much better than he did yesterday and his color was back in his face.  
Kono grasped his hand tightly as she said, "He looks good doesn't he?"  
"Yes...yes he does"

The Nurse, Callie smiled at the trio "He's doing very well. He still has a low grade fever but that's not unusual"  
Steve inquired, "But the Doc thinks you've got the infection under control right?"  
"Yes. We'll continue to give him IV antibiotics, saline and pain medication but he's doing very well"  
"Should he be waking soon?"  
"The drugs should start wearing off any time now. I'll keep checking in, please let me know if you need anything"  
Steve smiled, "We will...thank you"

Chin pulled chairs up to the bedside and then he said, "Steve, why don't you sit down?"  
Before he could respond Kono echoed the request, "Please sit boss...you need to stay rested"  
Without arguing Steve sat. His body ached horribly as some of the blisters on his back, arms and hands had torn and his flesh was raw and painful. He wrapped his bandaged hand around Danny's and he talked softly, "Hey Danno, it's time for you to wake up now okay? You're doing so great partner and everything's going to be alright"

Steve talked continually for the next thirty minutes trying to ease his injured friend back to consciousness and eventually he was rewarded.

Danny's eyes remained closed as he spoke weakly, "Steve? How much further?"  
Steve jumped to his feet and placing a hand on Danny's forehead he said, "Hey buddy, it's all over. You're safe now...can you hear me? You're safe now"  
Danny's eyes fluttered open and as they focused on his three friends he grinned, "You did it Superman. You really fucking did it"  
"Did you really doubt me partner?"  
"No..." Grinning he added, "I never doubt you, you crazy ass SEAL"  
Steve smiled, "How do you feel Danno?"  
"Not too bad...I'm tired. How bad is it?"  
"You've had us pretty scared buddy but you're going to be okay now. You had two surgeries to repair your intestines and they had to remove a small portion of it but you're doing really well now. We made it Danno...we made it"

Danny's hand gripped tighter around Steve's causing great pain to the SEAL, but he would never let his partner know that. Instead, he grasped Danny's hand tighter as he continued, "Gracie was here yesterday and she should be back up again soon. She's going to be so happy to be able to talk to you"

Danny asked, "How long have I been out?"  
"A couple of days. You had a pretty severe infection so they had to go back in and clean you out, but the antibiotics are working now and you just need rest buddy"

Danny's eyes glanced over Steve's body. He saw the bandages which had seeped through with pus and blood in numerous areas on his hands, arms neck and chest. He asked softly, "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine...no worries"  
"Looks like you're burned pretty badly"  
"It's nothing I can't handle. I'm fine, I promise"  
"I guess you've been through worse huh?"  
"Yeah, but..."  
"But what Steve?" Steve's eyes closed and Danny urged him on, "Steve...talk to me"  
The SEAL's voice choked up with emotion as he said, "I was really scared Danny...I thought I was going to lose you out there. All I could think about was that you were going to die and I was going to have to explain what happened to Gracie. How could I ever tell her that I couldn't save you?"

"But you don't have to tell her, because you DID save me Steve. You said it yourself, we made it... and that's because of you! My God Steve...it's amazing that you got us out of that desert alive. I would have died out there if not for you. You saved my life and I will forever be in your debt. I love you brother...and I thank you"

Blinking away tears Steve replied, "I love you too buddy"  
As Steve struggled to compose himself Danny looked at the others, "Thanks for coming guys"  
As Kono leaned over the bed and kissed his cheek, Chin said "Of course we'd come Danny, we're family and we love you. We're so happy you're going to be okay"

Danny then turned back to Steve, "You look tired babe"  
Steve smirked, "I look tired? You need to look in the mirror"  
Chin grinned, "You BOTH look exhausted, so please sit down Steve...and don't argue!"  
With no further words, Steve sat back into the chair as Danny closed his eyes and drifted off in seconds.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

The three friends visited quietly at Danny's side until Rachel and Gracie arrived.  
As they entered the room, Steve stood and holding out his hand he smiled and said, "Hi sweetheart, come here"  
She moved to him and took hold of his bandaged hand, "Is Danno awake yet?"  
Her head turned as her Daddy spoke softly, "Monkey..."  
Turning to the bed she smiled, "Danno, oh Danno you're awake!"  
Chin moved to the bedside and lifted the child up, setting her down on the edge of the bed. She leaned over and kissed her Daddy's cheek as he tenderly stroked her hair and whispered over and over, "I love you Monkey, I love you Monkey"

After a couple of minutes Chin lifted her off the bed, setting her onto the chair at his side. Father and daughter reached out and held hands as the child asked, "How do you feel Danno?"  
"So much better now that you're here sweetheart. I love you and I've missed you so much"  
Kissing him again the child replied, "I love you too Danno...more than anything in the whole world"

As Danny and Gracie chatted, Chin helped Steve into the other bed and in a short time he was sleeping. Chin and Kono then offered to take Gracie down to the cafeteria so Rachel and Danny could have some time alone to talk.

Rachel raised his bed slightly and noticing Danny's glance at Steve she said, "He's doing well Danny. He's been so terribly worried about you...we all have been"

"I'd be dead if not for him"  
"I know that and I owe him everything...I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you"  
Hearing the shakiness in her voice he took hold of her hand and said softly, "What are you saying Rachel?"  
Tears slipped down her cheeks as she replied, "Danny Williams you're the man I love...you're the man I've always loved and I've been so foolish and so stubborn. I'm so sorry for how I've hurt you and I pray that you can forgive me"

"Rachel...I don't even know what to say. I've never stopped loving you"  
She wiped the tears from his cheeks and leaning in she kissed him gently and then pulling back she said "I'm leaving Stan and moving back to Hawaii with the kids"  
"Really? When?"  
"Soon..."  
"What about Stan?"  
"He knows. I told him about three weeks ago"  
"How did he take it?"  
"He's upset but it didn't surprise him. We've never been the same since Charlie was born. I should have followed my heart then and stayed with you but I really felt I needed to make things work with Stan...for Charlie's sake. I had failed Gracie and I didn't want to fail Charlie...but I did"

Danny stroked her hand, "Rachel, you didn't fail the kids. You're an amazing Mother and you mean the world to those babies. YOU weren't the reason our marriage failed...WE were"

Rachel then asked softly, "So are you willing to try it again...and to make it work this time"  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"I've never been more sure of anything Daniel. Leaving you was the worst mistake I've ever made in my life and if you can forgive me..."

He squeezed her hand as he interrupted, "There's nothing to forgive you for baby. You followed your heart and you did what you thought was right. I'm here for you and I'll always be here for you... I'll be here for you and for Gracie and for Charlie...always"

She again leaned in and kissed him. Then placing her cheek against his she whispered, "I love you with all my heart. Everything will be alright now Danny...sleep my dear. I'm here and I love you...I love you"

Danny smiled weakly as his eyes closed. He was surrounded by love and peace and at this moment he felt no pain. Steve was a few feet away sleeping soundly. Steve, the man he loved like his own brother, the man who saved his life and made this reunion with Rachel and the kids possible... the man he owed everything to. Chin and Kono were here...his Ohana. And Rachel and Gracie were here...his reason for living, his very heart and soul. He breathed in deeply smelling Rachel's hair and skin. He felt nothing but love as his exhausted body surrendered to the darkness and he was at peace.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Both men's recoveries went well.  
Steve was released after two days followed by Danny, a week later.

Stan had been staying with friends and the Hawaiian Ohana were guests in the Edwards' home. Plans were made for Steve, Chin and Kono to fly back to Oahu the day after Danny's release and he was going to remain in Las Vegas for another two to three weeks until he received medical clearance to fly. Rachel had quit her job and packers were coming in to prepare her and the kids for their relocation back to Hawaii.

Gracie was very excited and happy about her parents reconciliation but it was also obvious that she was going to miss Stan. Danny woke early to find her sitting alone on the patio and he went out to join her.

"Good Morning Monkey. What are you doing out here so early?"  
"Just thinking Danno"  
"Thinking about what? Do you care to share?"  
"I mixed up Daddy...I'm really happy that you and Mom are going to live together again..."  
Danny interjected, "But you're going to miss Stan"  
Tipping her head downward she said softly, "Kind of"  
Placing his hand under her chin he raised her head, "Honey look at me...and listen very carefully. You love Stan and I understand that. I'm happy that you love him because that means he's been good to you. I'm your Father and I have never doubted your love for me, and I never will. Stan has been a wonderful step-father to you and you will always love him and that's okay. He's going to take Charlie for the day, would you like to go with them?"

"Yes, I would"  
Danny smiled warmly at her, "I'll let him know and I'm sure he'll be very happy to have the time with you"  
"Thank you Danno, I love you"  
Kissing her he replied, "I love you too baby"

Stan was very receptive to taking both children for the day and while Gracie was saying her goodbyes to Steve, Kono and Chin, Danny pulled him aside.  
"Thank you Stan. She loves you, you know that don't you?"  
"I love her too Danny...like she were my own"  
"I know this isn't easy for you Stan...and I'm sorry"  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. I know Rachel loved me but I've known all along that her heart was truly with you. I tried to win her over and I thought having Charlie would help us, but it didn't. You're a good man Danny and all I ask is that you love those girls and please treat my son well"

Shaking hands, Danny replied "I will...I promise you"

As they moved back to the group Gracie was embracing her beloved 'Uncle Steve'  
"We'll see you in a couple of weeks kiddo, you be good now"  
"Okay, I will be. Uncle Steve...thank you for saving Danno's life"  
"You're welcome. He's my partner, it's my job you know"  
Danny smirked, "I hope that's not the only reason you saved me partner?"  
Gracie smiled broadly as Steve replied, "No Danny, I'd kind of miss you..."  
Chuckling, Danny said "I love you too buddy. Gracie, have I told you what Uncle Steve tried to feed me in the desert?"

Steve rolled his eyes and Gracie inquired, "What?"  
"A SNAKE! A HUGE, UGLY, SNAKE!"  
The little girl crinkled up her nose, "IIICCKKKY...Uncle Steve that's gross!"  
Throwing his hands up in the air the SEAL replied, "I didn't try to feed it to you Danny...it didn't come to that, but yeah if we were starving we would have eaten it"

Gracie shivered, "Yuck, yuck, yuck!"  
Steve then said, "I've eaten worse things. I'll tell you all about it someday"  
Danny laughed, "We can't WAIT for that pal!"

After final hugs, Stan left with Gracie and Charlie.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Three weeks later Steve picked up the reunited William's family at the airport, driving them to a neighborhood a few blocks from the McGarrett home.

Danny looked over at him and asked "Where are we going?"  
"I've got a little surprise for you"  
From the backseat Gracie called out "OOOHHHH Uncle Steve, you always have the best surprises"  
Glancing at Steve, Danny muttered "Oh yeah, I can't wait"  
Steve smiled that broad smile of his and said, "We're here"

Looking around at the lovely landscaped neighborhood Danny asked, "What's this?"  
"Your house"  
"Our house? What are you talking about Steven?"  
Danny spotted Chin and Kono exiting the two-story home they were parked in front of as Steve said, "You couldn't bring your family back to your place, it wasn't big enough so I rented this place for you"

"You did what?"  
"I rented this place for you for three months"  
"Steve, I had a lease at my place. I just can't leave"  
"I talked to your landlord and explained your situation. He let you out of your lease. We moved your stuff in and set up a room for the little man...it's all set. If you don't like it, you have three months to find a place"

Gracie called out excitedly, "THIS IS OUR PLACE?"  
Danny grinned at Steve and then looking back at his family he said, "I guess so Monkey. Let's check it out!"

The house was perfect and a short time later as Steve and Danny stood on the back deck watching Kono push the children on the swingset in the back yard the Jersey detective spoke, "You're really something else you know that?"

"That's what family's for Danno. Do you like it?"  
"It's amazing Steve...thank you"  
"You bet. Welcome home partner, welcome home"

THE END

******** So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed the story and I'd love to hear your final thoughts ********


End file.
